Resurrecting the Past
by Avalon-Shiranui
Summary: 'They say your brain shuts down in cryosleep...all but the primitive side...the animal side...the Furian side'...That's what I hear in my head. What does it mean? Who is this Furian? Does he have the answers? Is he the way home?...No...Hell hath no heroes...
1. Prologue

**Avs**: Newly revised.

_**Resurrecting the Past**_

_By Avalon Shiranui_

**Prologue**

It always smelled of stale beer and thick sweat amidst the suffocating cloud of cigarette smoke encompassing the small pub. The miners and labor workers came here often, but like everything else on the Godforsaken planet, sweat and filth were the cream of the crop. The bartender's scraggly appearance kept out any wayward visitors stopping in for provisions, but was fairly well-kept next to his patrons. Not that that said much.

"Did you hear the latest news?!" A man toppled through the double swinging doors and threw himself on the bar. He was in the younger generation, maybe early twenties, but he did not look much better with a scruffy, dirty-blonde beard and heavily soiled skin from beating sunrays and black mining smoke. Even still, his frantic appearance in the pub stirred the visitors into sluggish attention. "Turn on the TV, quick!"

The bartender quickly turned and switched the screen on behind him. Everyone gathered around, oblivious to the congested odor. A man came on the screen, dressed in a handsome gray suit with gold cuffs. Compared to the viewers on the other side of the screen, he appeared rather pompous with sleek, platinum blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes eyeballing them through the camera. His voice was anxious. "It seems the planet Tammuz of the Roon system has mysteriously disappeared. Military personnel have found no trace of an attack, and scientists are clueless as to what could have caused these unusual events. This is the _third_ planet to disappear within the past year."

A set of dark brown eyes trailed from the filthy bar to the man on the TV. "And still no ideas?" she mumbled to herself. "Useless idiots take our money for nothing." She stood and left the pub without any of the absorbed patrons noticing. Still quite sober and aware, the sunlight beamed on her pale young face. She was tall with long, orange-like auburn hair pulled into a cooling ponytail and covered by a grungy ball cap. She wore khaki cargos, black leather boots, and a red V-cut sweater with a pink tanktop underneath. She kicked a cigarette still smoldering on the gravel street and inhaled the semi-fresher air outside the establishment.

"Terri!"

The woman resisted a smile at the approaching kid. "What is it, Owen?"

A small boy with shaggy blonde hair and large, dark brown eyes scurried up to her, panting in his frenzy. "Did you hear the latest news?! Another planet's gone missing!"

"This is Gossip Grand Central Station. Of course I've heard."

"But aren't you worried! We could be next!"

"Next for what?" She scuffed the dirt with the heel of her shoe and ruffled his tangled hair affectionately. "They don't know the cause yet, which means there's no all-powerful force on a violent rampage destroying civilizations." She shrugged. "Besides, we're so remote and unimportant we'd be the last on the list anyway."

The last part was enough to revive his fervor. "What should we do?! Maybe we should start an investigation!"

Terri rubbed the back of her head with a blank look. "Sure, I guess so."

"Great! Who will be the leader?"

"Why not you, since you came up with the idea? Go gather up fellow nerds and we'll collaborate."

"Good idea!" He made tight fists and raced off through the dirt.

Terri smirked and made her way down the street. "Kids."

The Utapau System. There were only three planets in the system: two were uninhabited, and then there was Wayland Wastes. Not a colorful name, probably on account of the planet being scarcely populated, dry rotting, behind the times, and full of a bunch of morons and fanatics. A planet altogether a waste of space.

It was mostly barren wasteland with the exception of four small colonies stationed exactly on the directional points of North, South, East, and West. Patches of water about the size of a small bay were the centerpieces for these colonies. The ground was rich enough to grow crops and provide for the small populace, but not enough to thrive.

There were no visitors. No outsiders. No scientific or technological evolution of any kind. No progress.

Terri had grown accustomed to the plain and humdrum life of a Waylander. She had lived on the planet for the last five years, but her previous seventeen years were spent making advanced breakthroughs in science, technology, philosophy, medicine, and weaponry. Quiet was something she happily welcomed and never regretted seeking out. In all honesty, she was surprised no one came to look for her after her escape. She was, after all, one of the top inventors in the known reaches of space. A sudden disappearance should have been a top priority, but apparently the mass of other concocters was enough to write her out, not that she begrudged their disloyalty. Now she only did side jobs for a private party—her.

Terri walked into her housing complex and ascended the stairs to the fifth level. The top floor was not the safest, as the building was rotting from the inside out, but it was convenient for privacy. She preferred her privacy more than her immediate safety.

She pushed the door open and threw her hat on a table as the entrance immediately opened into the living room. Directly to the left of the door was the rectangular kitchen, rather spacious all else considering, but not the best when it came to actually using it. Sometimes the water did not work, and it was a natural phenomenon if something actually got cooked sitting on the stove. Directly across the kitchen was another doorway that led to the bathroom and Owen's bedroom at the end of the hallway. On the far side of the kitchen was a door leading to her room.

She crossed the cluttered living room and sat down at a large, equally crowded desk. The computer screen flickered to life at her arrival, and she cracked her knuckles. "Third planet to disappear, huh? Maybe I should look into this." She slipped on a pair of reading glasses beside the machinery, and her skilled fingers played the keyboard like a veteran musician.

* * *

Three hours later, she flung back against her chair and sighed loudly. "Goddamnit, governments are getting more and more cryptic. How is a decent hacker supposed to make a living if people keep getting in their way? No way _no one_ knows what's going on."

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong place."

She lunged out of her seat and spun on the voice, instantly on the defense. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Slowly, a figure emerged from the shadows. He focused burgundy eyes on her and slipped his hands behind his back. He was a little taller than her, hair bright blonde, and dressed in all black. His attire suggested a priestly occupation, but it must have been for some sacrilegious cult, because only his face was gentle. "I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?"

He resisted a smile. "I think it best if you don't know." She was still uncomfortable with his presence, but his tone allowed her to drop her defensive stance. "I need you to do something for me."

"What do I look like, an ATM? Piss off, asshole. I don't work for people rude enough to break and enter." Terri's eyes scanned the surrounding area for any sort of weapon should he resist.

"Pick anything you like." He extended a hand to the surrounding environment and smiled politely. "It wouldn't save you even if I wanted to kill you."

She focused her gaze on him and took a step forward. "I'll ask you again: who are you?"

"I don't see how that's important."

"Same reason governments put those lovely codes up. Personal sense of security."

He smiled again and bowed his head slightly. "Luthan."

"Luthan of what?"

"Planet Furiya."

Terri quirked an eyebrow then blinked. Her face suddenly lit up, and she laughed. "No way! _You're_ a Furyian! Dude, I heard how you guys ruled the universe and all that jazz. It was pretty awesome. Sucks how some arrogant prick came and strangled all you guys, though. That's the breaks, right?"

"You talk a lot," he replied, clearly uncomfortable with her nonchalance.

"I'm a geek. We usually do." Her expression suddenly turned confused. "But how did you escape?"

"Furyians are stubborn that way."

"Obviously not enough." She flopped down in her chair and typed again. "What can I do for you, Luthan?"

Luthan walked closer to her and sat down on a nearby stool. "I've heard you work with the dead."

"You heard right." She raised her palm toward the ceiling and shrugged. "But I work with an array of things, so you could hear just about anything and it'd be so." She sighed dramatically and turned her gaze to him. "But I'm sorry, Mr. Luthan, I can't help you."

"Why not?" he spoke lowly, though clearly unsurprised by her response.

"You came to see if I could bring people back from the dead. That's what you heard, right?" His silence confirmed it, and she smirked with a head shake. "You wouldn't be the first ignoramus to believe such a load'a B.S. My superiors heard about it too but almost fired me when they found out it was just a rumor. I can save people from dying and even force someone's soul back into their body within the first five minutes of their death. Nothing more, nothing less."

Luthan rested his elbows on his knees and stared at her. "Could you find a way to bring people back after longer gaps?"

Terri cupped her chin in thought. "Eventually, perhaps, but I highly doubt it. Souls can be resurrected easily enough, but putting them back in the body is tricky business. Not to mention the body will be decayed and perhaps completely disintegrated. It would be pointless to bring a person back if they body's in no condition to support that life." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair. "You seem like a nice man, Mr. Luthan, so I really hate having to dismiss you like this, but as I said, it's impossible to truly resurrect the dead, and I wouldn't know how to do it even if it weren't."

Then there was a crash as something in the kitchen shattered.

Terri jumped up, and Luthan turned his head. "What the hell?" She brushed past him and into the kitchen, where a dish lay shattered on the floor. "Owen!"

The small boy looked up from the counter he crawled onto and gave a worried frown. "Um, I can explain this."

She yanked him up in her arms and carried him into her office. "I swear, one of these days your recklessness is gonna be your downfall." She pointed to a couch across the room from Luthan and glared. "Sit."

Owen frowned and did as he was told while she retreated back to the kitchen. He stared at Luthan and kicked his feet back and forth. "I found a picture today." He reached into his pocket and produced a folded piece of paper. "It says this guy killed people so now they're gonna pay him."

Luthan smirked. "His services are worth a lot."

The boy stared more then skipped over and extended his hand. "My name's Owen Brooke. I'm training to be an investigator when I grow up."

Luthan took his hand. "Luthan. Purifier."

"What's that?" He crawled into Terri's computer chair and stared curiously. "What's it like? Have you had any awesome adventures? What is it exactly you do?"

* * *

Terri tossed the glass shards into the garbage can, flung the rag into the sink, and walked back to the office. She stopped at the sight of Luthan telling wild stories to an enthralled, baffled Owen. She smiled and leaned against the doorway. _I suppose maybe he isn't _that_ bad._

Owen gasped and practically fell backwards out of the chair. "No way! They eat you _raw_! That is _so_ cool!"

"Owen," she interceded smoothly. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Huh?" He finally noticed her presence and shook his head. "Oh, no, Mom, I'm fine. But I'm gonna stay at Timo's tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing. Now get lost." She smiled and ruffled his hair as he ran past her and out the door. "Be careful!"

Luthan cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at her. "Had a baby at fourteen?"

Terri rolled her eyes and went back to her seat. "No. I adopted him when I arrived here. For company. He was only three at the time so he considers me his birth mother, despite legality."

"Hm," was his only reply.

"Why are you still here, anyway, Mr. Luthan? Did you not understand that I'm of no use to you?"

"I don't know about that." He stood then turned toward the door but did not leave. "I'll give you one week to find something." He raised his index finger. "Just one. I suggest you make it count."

Terri furrowed her brow and watched him disappear out the door. _Then again, maybe he's not so great._

* * *

"Hey Mom." Owen poked his head into the room and gave a pouty face. "Mama, will you come play with me now?"

Terri pushed her glasses further up onto her nose and waved a dismissing hand at the boy as she leaned her growing stacks of disorderly books and papers. "Maybe later, baby."

* * *

"Mama, can I go hunting with the guys?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

* * *

"Mom, can I have two desserts tonight?!"

"Ahuh."

* * *

"Hey Mom, can I have a raise in allowance?"

"No."

Owen snapped his fingers in defeat and hurried out of the house. "I'll be back later, Mom!"

Terri nodded and said, after the door closed, "Bye honey." She cupped her chin in thought and scrolled down the page of statistics on the computer screen. Twenty-seven windows were minimized at the bottom, all blinking urgently white. _I can't find anything. How does he expect me to figure out how to do this when no one's ever tried or run any experiments! Yesh, one week to start from scratch? I don't think so._

It had been five days since Luthan left her with his order. The first day she had not bothered to research or even promote the theoretical possibility that a person _could_ be brought to life long after their death. The idea was laughable! But the scientist inside her and sheer curiosity got the best of her skepticism. Ever since, she had thrown herself into researching, analyzing, and calculating. So far, she had made about as much progress as three days ago.

Terri reclined in her chair and yawned. "Ugggh, my butt." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and her eyes trailed limply around the room for a reprieve. Then, she stopped. _Astrology 101_ stared back at her. She rose from the chair and collected the book, skimming the index. "Hmm."

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick—_

_WHAM_

Terri watched the alarm clock fly across the room and down the hall. She gave a long yawn then got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. "Owen, wake up, honey! Breakfast is comin!" She took out bowls, spoons, glasses, a box of cereal, and a gallon of milk and sat them on the table. "Owen! I'm not gonna tell you again! Let's go!"

Down the hall, Owen mumbled sleepily and threw his covers off to the side. He sat up and slowly opened both eyes. "_MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!"

The dishes shattered against the floor as Terri instantly raced out of the room and down the hall to the room at the end. "Owen!" She flung the door open and froze.

A scruffy man with curly red hair and dark, wicked blue eyes pointed a large gun at the boy's head, and he whipped another on her as she entered. "Well, hello there, Miss Brooke. You've been tough to track down." He grinned slyly, showing a distinct, heartless sneer.

Terri's eyes remained on the boy. "Owen, you okay, honey?" He nodded nervously. "What do you want from us!"

"The fat bounty on your head, of course. I heard there was another guy here too. Some kind of accomplice, right?" His grin broadened at her flinch, and he tilted his head. "So, he is here. Where?"

"I don't know," she replied curtly.

"Come on now. If you don't tell me," he cocked the gun facing Owen; the boy grave a start, and Terri fidgeted anxiously, "I'll do the kid. Right in the forehead. Quick and painless, but final. Ain't no comin back."

"All right, I'll tell you!"

"Mom!" Owen grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at her. "Don't tell him! Luthan isn't bad! He's gonna protect us and kill this guy!"

"Owen be quiet!"

"Don't tell him! Luthan's a purifier!"

Terri's anxiety was instantly replaced with bewilderment. _A Purifier?_

"He wanted you to help the people, Mom! Ya gotta believe me! We have to help him!"

Terri bit her lip. _Owen._

The mercenary was becoming anxious. "Gimme what I need or else! Where is this purifier! Tell me now!"

Terri's eyes brimmed with tears as she stared lovingly at the little boy on the bed, the bravest boy. Her lip trembled. "No." Owen smiled, and Terri snapped her eyes shut, causing two tears to roll down her face. And as they did, the gun fired.

"You stupid wench! You tell me where this purifier is or you're next!" The man grabbed a hold of her collar and jerked her violently. "Wake up!"

Terri slowly opened both eyes and focused them on the small, headless, bloody corpse sprawled out on the bed. She choked back more tears, oblivious to the man's screaming and shaking. Suddenly, the gun was pressed into her temple, bringing her eyes to him. She read his lips but still did not hear his voice. Slowly, her eyes turned hollow. "Before this is over, I'm going to kill you," she spoke lowly.

"What was that?" he snarled. "You just got your kid's head blown all over the room, so I don't think you're one to be making threats, lady. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time." He pulled her closer and brushed his lips close to hers. "_Where_. _Is_. _The purifier_?" He wrapped an arm around the girl's neck and turned her back against him. "Out with it!"

"Get out of my house," Terri hissed lowly.

"I mean, you've got a rather nice, large load'a cash on ya, but a body is good enough too."

"I said," she spoke more firmly. "Get out. Of my house."

"Listen darlin, maybe you don't understand the situation. I got the gun; _you're_ the hostage. Now shut the fu—"

With that, a spout of water shot down the hallway and smashed into his open mouth. Terri whipped around when he flailed backwards, drew back a fist, and landed it square between his eyes. "Get out of my house!" She threw her hands forward in a rage, and water erupted from the pipes and crashed into the flailing man. He flew backwards across the room and crashed through the wall toward the concrete far below.

"Gun can't help you fly, asshole." She snapped her head up at the sound of screaming and gossiping people. She quickly grabbed a bag from Owen's closet and shoved in several books, some money, her laptop, paper, and writing utensils from around the house. She hurried back into Owen's room and yanked a picture frame off the dresser. Her eyes settled on the lifeless child.

Before tears could emerge, she raced into the kitchen, grabbed several provisions, climbed out the window, and made her escape across the rooftops.


	2. Chapter 1

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter One**

School. The epitome of every teenager's purgatory. Actually, it was the epitome of _everyone's_ purgatory if they were still young enough to actually _do_ something with themselves. A person only has so many years of freedom, so why did governments—and parents—insist children waste them on the same boring lifestyle that will dominate them once they reach the age of twenty-three? Sometimes even longer! It was enough to drive a person crazy.

Independence, California. Don't be fooled. Everybody knows everything about everyone there, and parents would not let their kids upgrade to any leash longer than three feet. They were basically begging their children to become juvenile delinquents just to piss them off.

Amongst these rebelling teens was Sandalina Van Zant. Apparently her parents were going through one of those, "No name is beautiful enough! Let's just make up one ourselves that sounds spectacular!" phases. But everybody called her Sandy. Eighteen and steadily approaching the end of her senior year; she would be nineteen before the year was out.

Ever since she was a kid, she was always been a bit strange. Not just in personality, but in physical, psychological, and other ways. For instance, her family had always had normal-sized ancestors. Not too tall, not too short; not too skinny, not too fat. Her: five feet and ten inches. She was also the only person in her family with green eyes. Not convinced? Everyone in her family was also well-kept, wealthy folk that were good at everything and really could care less about what went on around them, unless it might bring them profit or vice versa. She was only good at doing everything wrong.

And then there was her gift, something that separated her not just from family, but from everyone. Sometimes, during deep or violent dreams, she would wake up—and be floating! If she got really mad, her hair started to stand on end like she had suddenly downed a glass of static electricity. Also, during lightning storms, if she touched electronic devices, they exploded! Strange as hell, but she had been able to cover up her tracks with everyone but her sister. They were polar opposites but get along well enough. Usually.

Sandy leaned on the third-story window sill and scanned the front parking lot. She quirked an eyebrow and frowned at a girl surrounded by a horde of flirtatious boys. Her beauty vastly outclassed all of them, straight down to her perfectly sloped nose and well-rounded pink lips. She was slender, but her long, dark hair perfectly hugged her articulate face, drawing allure to her large, dark blue eyes.

Her older sister, Chastity. The name suited her perfectly, except when it came to appearances. Nothing came between her and being the best. She was nineteen already and their family's pride and joy. She excelled in the violin, piano, swimming, and debate, but she was good at just about everything. Top student in their class and dating the head jock. Everything a person would expect 'Miss Perfect' to be.

But despite how perfect she tried to act, she was weird just like Sandy. The only physical strangeness was her navy-tinted black hair. True that it was styled and curled quite beautifully, but it was still strange. She tried dying it once, and the dye literally slid right off. Real freaky. Most people looked past it because she was so popular, but no: Sandy had normal brown hair and she was still some sort of Frankenstein.

Chastity was afraid of water, too. Not because she had some sort of childhood accident that traumatized her for life or any some such nonsense (although that was what she blamed it on in front of others). When she got mad, pipes burst—literally. Not unless she was _really_ mad, but 'burst' was not quite strong enough a word. More like _exploded_. That was why she tried to keep a calm façade about everything and stay away from any water unless it was from the showerhead.

Of all the people disturbed by Sandy's personality, Chastity outranked them all. She was more ashamed and embarrassed than disturbed. She was also the only person Sandy would not hit on the spot if they said the wrong thing in front of her. They were best friends despite their differences, and so Sandy felt she should try to act nice while Chastity was around. But she could see Chastity's true feelings when she had to come get Sandy out of jail for street brawling or whatever she may have done. But that was okay; their bond was impenetrable. They were an unbeatable pair.

"Miss Van Zant!"

Sandy glanced over her shoulder at the teacher and quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

The teacher's face reddened furiously. "Sit down this instant! Did you not hear the bell ring! Class has started! And don't lean out the window like that! It's dangerous!"

Sandy sighed. "All right already. Jeez, lighten up, ya old bag, before your arteries harden."

"Miss Van Zant! Take a seat and be quiet right now before—"

"I'm right here." Sandy stood from the window and took her seat. "Stop yelling. We're not all deaf, although we may very well be by the time this class if over."

"Silence!"

The brunette arched her head back slightly and let out an echoing belch. Everyone gawked at her, and the teacher's hair practically stood on end.

She really hated school.

* * *

"Sandy?"

Sandy looked up from her lunch and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you heard, she deserved it."

Chastity sat down beside her sister and produced a wary expression. "Sandy, you really should stop all this delinquency. You're almost out of high school. Don't you think it's time you thought about your future?"

"I have." Sandy noted the girl's interested face and shrugged. "Anything but politics. Preferably physical that requires labor."

"Those jobs are usually seasonal."

"So I'll move to Florida."

"Why not try something more academic?"

"Cause I was built for one thing and one thing only—hard labor." Sandy took a bite of food and swallowed. "Besides, you got that brainy stuff down pat. If all else fails, I'll move into your future penthouse."

Chastity laughed. "Is that so?"

Sandy smiled back. "Damn straight!" She spotted a blonde man grinning and winking in their direction. "Hey Chase, someone's ogling you."

Chastity glanced at him then turned her nose up. "I'm already taken. I have no need to respond to such a tactless move like that."

Sandy almost fell over laughing. "See! You do have some of me in your blood. Ya just need to learn to show it more."

Chastity nodded. "Perhaps. But you need to learn some of my ways, too."

"Maybe later." She grabbed her tray and stood. "I'll meet you at home, okay? I've got some things I need to do after school."

"Nothing illegal I hope."

"It's only illegal if ya get caught." Sandy winked and tossed her tray into the garbage can. A teacher sprouted up behind her and ranted about abusing school property, but Sandy did not seem to notice.

Chastity stared then smiled. She shuddered to think Sandy may one day meet her match.

* * *

Sandy inhaled on the cigarette then blew the smoke out lazily. School was such a drag. She needed to get out and do something. Why did she even come to school today? God only knew. Not that God looked to her much. Down at her, perhaps, but not to her.

"Miss Van Zant!" The teacher adjusted her spectacles. "Smoking is prohibited on school grounds! And aren't you supposed to be in class? Have you no regard for any school rules?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "I'm wearing a uniform, aren't I?"

"Not _our_ school uniform!"

"All of those were too small." She took another smoke. "Don't be such a nag."

"Miss Van Zant! You should have more respect for your elders! Not to mention your body! That is God's creation! You should not treat it so poorly!"

"Like I care."

The teacher huffed and set her fists on her hips. "God has a plan for you! Why do you pretend He doesn't exist!"

Sandy chuckled and stood. She towered a good four inches over the woman, making the elder step back some. "You got it all wrong, teach. I absolutely believe in God." She flicked the cigarette onto the sidewalk and glared. "And I absolutely hate the fucker." She weaved around the stunned teacher and headed back into school.

* * *

Chastity took a deep breath and entered her home. "Father! I'm home!" There was no response, but she did not expect one. She rarely ever got one. Even if her father were home or not locked up in his study, their home was spacious, but the rooms isolated, like a family who wanted nothing to do with each other. The entranceway faced the first flight of white stairs leading to the bedrooms, a bathroom, a few spare rooms used for miscellaneous necessities. Below, the hallway opened into a vast den that stretched almost the length of the house on one side. On the other side of the door was a quaint parlor area for private guests, and just beyond it was the kitchen. Everything wrapped around to interconnect, but the doors were always closed. So very isolated.

She maneuvered through the den into the massive kitchen. Like almost everything in the house, it was spotless white, shiny and prestigious in its high-tech, sophisticated splendor. Chastity never liked it, except for the soft mahogany table sitting in front of a set of double glass patio doors overlooking their large backyard. "Afternoon, Anita."

A short, middle-aged Hispanic woman looked up from cleaning the dishes and smiled. "Afternoon, Miss Chastity."

"Anything interesting happen that I should be aware of?" Chastity set her bag on the cooking counter in the center of the room and sat down on a stool.

"Not much. A phone call just came for your father, and he's been on it since."

"Really?" She furrowed her brow. "Did it sound urgent?"

"They sounded upset, ma'am. Flustered."

"I see." Chastity thought a moment then motioned for the phone. "Could you hand me that, Anita?"

"Yes ma'am." Anita got the phone and handed it over. Chastity clicked it on and put it to her ear as Anita leaned over to listen in.

"I'm sure this can all be sorted out, Ms. Callahan." Her father.

"I don't think so, Mr. Van Zant!" It was the same annoying teacher that followed Sandy around everywhere and climbed on her case about everything. Not that Sandy was not culprit to doing it right back. "Your daughter is a menace! The worst I've seen in ages! Do you know what she called the Lord today! Oh, I dare not even think it!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean—"

"You're daughter is suspended, Mr. Van Zant, for two weeks! During that time I suggest you seriously reevaluate how you raise her and get help before she ends up in the _ELECTRIC CHAIR_!"

Chastity listened to the dial tone a moment then hung up. "Anita, be a darling and fetch my coat, would you?"

"Yes ma'am." She quickly scurried off to fulfill the request.

This was bad. With this suspension, Sandy would-be back in school just soon enough to graduate. But she kept her grades at a graduating minimum, so if she missed two weeks, she would flunk for sure. And once she was nineteen, she would quit school altogether. There would not be a repeat year.

"Ma'am." Anita raised the coat and slipped it onto the girl's skinny shoulders. "Be careful, ma'am."

"Thank you." Chastity pulled her hair out of the coat and hurried from the house. She had to find Sandy before their father did!

* * *

Sandy wrinkled her nose and glowered down at the white powder in the stranger's hand. "Excuse me?"

"Sure, it's a fare deal." The thirteen-year-old boy grinned and shook the contents toward her. "What do ya say? Wanna trade?"

She arched an eyebrow and smacked the powder out of his hand. "No."

"Hey! What're you doing! Do you know how much that's worth?!" He bent down to pick up the bag but stopped halfway.

Sandy gripped the back of his shirt. "Don't pick that up. It's not worth the time'a day."

"Let go of me!"

She pulled the boy back and gave him a shove toward the street. "How old are you, kid? Thirteen? Fourteen maybe? Young and still free of any responsibility. So who put you up to this?"

"Watch what you say to my little brother." A group of teenage boys entered the alley and flanked the boy. The leader was actually quite attractive, and oddly familiar. "He doesn't need to hear about responsibility from the likes of you, Van Zant."

Sandy quirked an eyebrow then blinked. James Dennison, Chastity's boyfriend. She glared. "And what're you doing making your brother do your dirty work? Too much of a pansy deep down?"

"People submit to a young face easier." He smirked. "Besides, your sister seems to always find me strong and ready."

Sandy arched her shoulders back and let her jacket slid down into her hands. "All right, let's make a deal then." She tossed the jacket off to the side and rotated her arm. "I'll fight you for this territory."

James looked disbelievingly at his friends then laughed. "I'll take that bet." He took off his own jacket and raised his fists. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Really?" Sandy smiled. "Me too."

James threw a punch, but she dodged. Punch; dodged. Punch; dodged.

This was how things often went in fights. All the guys in Independence seemed tough, but really they were so puny they did not pose a real threat. It made for a boring, short fight.

She ducked and landed a punch to his stomach. He grunted, and her fist whirled around into his groin. She grabbed his shirt with her other hand and pulled him up off his feet, over her shoulder, and flat onto his back. James' back arched sharply in pain.

Sandy turned and grinned. "Any other takers?" The boys fumbled and stumbled to get out of the alley before she had time to lay them out beside him. "Hmph. No fun at all."

"Sandy!" Chastity ran up beside her, panting, and gasped at the spectacle. "What happened!" Her eyes alternated between the unconscious man and scattered white powder.

Sandy's ears perked at the sound of sirens. She grabbed her sister's hand and broke into a run. "No time to explain, Big Sis!" She came to the end of the alley in time to meet a waiting police car. She skidded to a halt and scanned the area.

Shit. Cornered.

* * *

Chastity glared across the cell at the humming brunette. She could not believe she was in jail. She, Chastity Van Zant, had been thrown in jail. All because of _her_.

Sandy closed her eyes to further block the dark vibes emanating from her sibling.

This was not the first time she had been in jail for juvenile offenses, but Chastity was new to this. She admitted she felt kind of bad that she had become a victim to a misunderstood situation, but not too bad. She knew what Chastity was thinking.

"Ya know," she began lightly. "That wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh really?" Chastity spat. "Seeing as you weren't the one who stumbled onto that little escapade, you have no idea how it looked."

"Sure I do." Sandy opened her eyes and set her elbows on her knees. "You think that _I_ was sniffing dope and your precious boyfriend was victim to catching me." Chastity glared and shifted slightly. _I knew it._ "As I said, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh, I suppose James was the one handling drugs, right? You expect me to believe something like that?"

"Not really. But that's not _exactly_ what happened. More like James had his little brother doing it for him, and lover-boy James got pissed at my rejection. So, to solve the issue, I challenged him to a fight."

"Oh what rubbish!"

"Is it?" Sandy chuckled at her sister's naivety. "James comes from a common family with common lives. Yet he can afford to attend our school, buy nice clothes, drive an expensive car, and still have money to burn. Where do you think that paper comes from?"

"A job, maybe!"

"Must be a part-time lawyer." She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Whatever, I don't care if you believe me. But you just remember, I may be a delinquent, but I've never lied to you." She closed her eyes again and tried to drift off to sleep.

Chastity stared at her. As much as she hated to admit it, her sister was right. Every day they had ever spent together was honest. That was why they got along when their personalities demonstrated otherwise. And despite all the things Sandy did, she had always spat on drugs. She did not even like over-the-counter drugs like Advil or Tylenol. Chastity smiled at the thought.

"Hey! You!" Both girls looked over at the guard; he spoke to Chastity. "You're free to go. Your father paid bail."

Sandy scoffed then smirked. "Big surprise." She went back to sleeping.

Chastity looked appalled. "What! But, what about Sandy!"

"Her bail hasn't been paid yet."

"Then give me my wallet! I'll pay!" The guard unlocked the cell and handed her her coat. Chastity withdrew her wallet, shoved the money at him, and spun on her sister. "Come on! We're outta here!" She glared at the man, turned her nose up, and glided out.

Sandy rose and exited the cell. "Later, Dave."

The policeman patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck to ya, Sandy."

"I cannot believe you were gonna leave her in there all night!" screeched Chastity's voice from the lobby.

Sandy stepped into view and stared dismally at her glaring father. He looked the part of their family, though he looked nothing like her or Chastity. Both of them had characteristics of their mother, but none of their father. When Sandy was a child, kids at school would tease her that their father was not their mother's husband, but somewhere, deep down, Sandy knew he was, even if she did not want him to be.

He stood confidently across the room in his six-hundred dollar Armani suit and freshly ironed black trench coat. Lines littered his face, and though they made him appear significantly older than he was, his strong jaw and cleanly shaven face argued against them. His raven-black eyes watched her with distinct reproach, but they did not unsettle her as they had in childhood. "Yo."

His chest rose, fuming, and Sandy swore his gray-blonde hair bristled. He turned and stormed out of the station. "Hurry home, both of you!"

Okay, so maybe their dad was the most disturbed by Sandy's behavior. Chastity was the most disturbed of the people she saw more than twice a month. Must have slipped her mind.

* * *

Chastity stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom that night. A lot had happened today, most of it typical, but some new—like being put in jail. Then there was finding out that James was a druggie. She wasted no time calling him up and declaring their breakup. Most importantly, however, was her father's gall about paying Sandy's bail. Sure, Sandy had her problems, but she was not a bad person. Especially not tonight. She had done the right thing!

This had made Chastity think. What if Sandy was always right? What if _they_ were the ones doing things inappropriately? It seemed unlikely, but not impossible. If she was siding with the wrong people, she wanted to know about it.

She got to her feet and headed for the door.

* * *

Sandy stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom that night, too. Little new had happened today, except that she got her sister in trouble and was almost left in jail for the night. It had happened before, but not willingly. She had lied to Anita about a sleepover and only the next day did Chastity find out and paid bail. Chastity always bailed her out. At first she thought it was because they were family, and later found it to be true. Which was why it was so heartwarming.

"I love you, ya know."

Sandy looked to the door and smiled at the peeking girl. "I love you, too."

Chastity took this as her cue to enter and closed the door behind her. She produced a bag of Oreos and a jar of peanut butter. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Sandy sat up and threw the covers down for her sister. "Ah, what a beautiful thing. How did you know I was craving?"

"You're always craving."

"So true."

Chastity took an Oreo, dipped it in the peanut butter, and took a bite. "I owe you an apology, Sandy."

"No need. You paid my bail, so we're even." Chastity nodded and shifted in the silence that followed. Sandy picked up on her discomfort. "What's with you? Why're you so quiet? That's not normal."

"Are you saying I'm a big mouth?"

"Yeah," she said obviously.

Chastity glared at her sister's purely nonchalant face then slumped her shoulders. "Hey, Sandy, can I ask you a somewhat, mm, unexpected question?"

"Let it fly."

"Um. Why, _exactly_, do you act the way you do?" Chastity felt a twang of nervousness as her sister's brow furrowed. "I mean, is there any particular reason? Like, maybe something happened or it's your beliefs or, what?"

Sandy understood. "Yeah, it's because of my beliefs."

"Really?"

"Sure." Sandy crunched another Oreo. "I don't think the system works. Any of it. School, government, justice, legality, zilch. I mean, I suppose everything needs some kind of structure, and nothing will succeed all the time in every way. But society is too confining, and yet too flimsy."

"How's that?"

"Well, it's confining in that it sets down so many damn rules for us to follow. I mean it's bullshit. How do they expect us to obey all those laws all the time? I break at least three everyday without even thinking about it. But the law is weak all the same. If you have the right paycheck, the right connections, the right name, you can buy your way past the law. Don't you think that's a bit unfair to those who can't? Isn't the point of laws and whatnot to make people equal?"

"Yes." Chastity thought over her sister's words. "So, you curse and smoke and fight and break school rules and torture teachers cause you think the system doesn't work?"

Sandy's face turned blank. "Nah, that's just my nature."

Chastity frowned. "_Sandy_."

"Hey Chase, now that you're single, why don't you go for that guy who was diggin on you at school today?"

Chastity touched her index finger to her chin. "Good idea. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, I want a kind of sensitive guy. Someone who has a soft tone and loving heart. Someone…"

"Gay?"

Chastity laughed. "_No_, not gay. He does me little good if he's gay."

"If he's as sensitive as you make it sound, then he's probably straight-up fag, Big Sis."

Chastity gave a sarcastic glare then took another Oreo. "What about you?"

"Sexy, muscular, tough, and a to-die-for deep voice."

Chastity almost choked on her cookie before laughing. "So you want a Harley guy!"

Sandy grinned. "Exactly."

"I'm afraid to imagine the family get-togethers."

Sandy's expression suddenly turned seriously confused. "Hey, Chastity?"

"What?"

The brunette slowly raised a finger. "Look."

Chastity turned and gawked. Across the room, a large, silver circle was materializing from thin air, and growing larger with every passing second. Beyond it, there was a room. Some sort of laboratory littered with books and viles and unusual chemicals set amidst a landscape of dark, cave-like rocks. The room was filled with a faint white vapor, like the smoke of a fire singe.

"W-W-Wh—"

"What the hell is it?"

"Yes!"

With that, a figure came barreling through the hole and onto the floor. Chastity screeched and lunged into the lap of her confused sister. The fallen form got up and brushed herself off. "Woo! What a rush." She blew a lock of orange-auburn hair from her face and smiled as her brown eyes fixed on them. "Hello! Greetings and salutations! Hola! Konnichiwa!"

The duo stared blandly as the woman greeted them in several different languages. "Why is she doing that?" whispered Sandy.

"No idea," Chastity mumbled back.

"Anywho!" The woman took a deep breath and looked around. "This is a _nice_ place you have here. But, alas, there's no time to dwell on that. My name is Terri Brooke, and I've come to recruit the two of you to save the universe! No need to get excited."

Chastity's eyebrows were high on her forehead while Sandy's face contorted to utter disbelief. "I think she's a pot smoker," the brunette suggested.

"Or an escaped psychiatric patient," concurred Chastity.

"Scientist, inventor, and astrologer, actually, but that's not important." Terri threw her arms up. "I can only send _myself_ through the portal, so you guys will have to start from scratch. _But_, I can open a portal to my dimension in my _past_, and the two of you can start from there. Five years should be plenty of time, don't you think?"

"Time for what?"

"To fully understand the necessities for time portals. This dimension traveling is a bit trickier, but eventually you should figure that out too. As an astrologer, I can proudly say the answers lay in the planets of this galaxy. But there's much more to it than that. As Elementals, I'm sure the magic part should be easy enough for you."

Sandy and Chastity exchanged looks. "Beg pardon?" Chastity blinked.

"Elementals. Ya know, you have the ability to control a particular element? I, for instance, can control water." She raised her hand to do so, but nothing happened. She frowned. "Well drat. I suppose this particular dimension tunes down the ability to control nature. No matter! Your powers will be full-throttle once you crossover." She pointed to Chastity. "You. I do believe you're a water Elemental as well, yes?"

"Uh, I don't think so—"

"Have you ever made something happen that you couldn't quite explain? Like, when you were angry, perhaps the water around you did something strange?"

"Like the pipes exploding?" asked Sandy.

"Yes! Very much like that. And you, dear girl, are a very _strange_ Elemental. Elementals have control over water, fire, air, earth, or ether, yet you can control and create electricity. A gift, really, to be able to create your element as opposed to simply maintaining superiority."

Chastity snapped her head around. "That explains the static electricity."

"And electronic devices during lightning storms," nodded Sandy.

"Yes, yes, this is a very lovely moment for a newsflash, but there's no time. You must hurry and crossover before the portal closes!" Terri turned and waved her hand at the unstable portal. The laboratory instantly disappeared, and in its place was a landscape of unprecedented white light as far as the eye could see. Beyond it, on the horizon, was a city. "Helion Prime should be an excellent, peaceful place for you to start your journey." She whipped back around and threw her thumb toward it. "There's thirty seconds left, so don't daddle!" With that, she disappeared.

Sandy jumped up and made for the portal. Chastity snapped her hand out and grabbed her wrist. "What're you doing! You don't know what that thing could be!"

"Sandy!" boomed their father, coming toward the room. "Are you bothering your sister again?! Sandy!"

"Time to do something spontaneous for once in your life, Big Sis." Sandy grabbed her sister by both wrists and yanked her to her feet. "Time's running out!" She flung he rover her shoulder and raced for the portal. "Yes sir, we're smoking weed and watching pornos!"

Mr. Van Zant swung the door open. "Young lady, what do you think you're—" His face went blank.

They were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter Two**

There is a time in one's life when a person begins to question all they did in the past. A pivotal often life-threatening situation that demands reflection.

Well, this was not one of those times, unfortunately for Sandy. Her skin was on fire but her insides felt like icebergs! What happened? She could not remember.

Oh yeah, that strange lady came through some sort of weirdo portal, and she dragged Chastity along.

Sandy's eyebrows suddenly shot open then squeezed shut against the bright sunlight. The spots started to dissipate, and she gradually opened her eyes and scanned the area. Her body was too weak to move. "Chastity!" There was no response. Damnit! What had happened?! Did they get separated? Where was she? "Chastity!"

With that, a pair of large brown eyes popped up over her. They blinked at her equally perplexed eyes several times then smiled. "Who are you?"

_In pain, ya little brat._ Sandy bit back the urge. "Sandy Van Zant. Who are you?"

"Ziza." The girl came around to her side and crouched down to get a better look. She could not have been more than five, but she was adorable. Her light brown hair curled into a cushion around her tiny face, and the subtle, button features were still dominant on in her expression. "Why're you lying on the ground?"

"I'm not sure." Which was not a total lie. That Terri woman never said anything about being paralyzed. Why did she even go through that portal thingy? It must be in her blood to be in troublesome situations. Although, this child hardly portrayed signs of peril. "Yo, kid, are your parents around here anywhere?"

"My father is on his way home from a trip. Mama's over there." She pointed in some direction behind Sandy's back, which only pissed her off because she could not look.

"Would you bring her over here, please?"

"Sure." Ziza stood and disappeared out of sight.

This was turning into a very strange and annoying situation. There she was, paralyzed and clueless, asking a complete stranger to come over and give her a hand. She could be really lame sometimes, but hopefully not stupid.

With that, a woman came into view, dressed in maroon robes and a topi draped over her head. Unlike her daughter, her face was long and narrow, curving in just the right places to give her a harsh, motherly authority but also enough grace to pass as uniquely beautiful. She dropped to her knees and touched Sandy's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I can't move."

The woman wasted no time in working to get her up. It proved to be a somewhat meaningless effort, though, because Sandy was five inches taller than her. "Ziza, fetch help quickly." The little girl nodded and scampered off around a building. The woman set Sandy down on a bench and held her shoulders steady. "Were you in an accident?"

"I dunno what happened. One minute I was with my sister, and the next, I woke up here, paralyzed."

She seemed to understand, although Sandy highly doubted it. "My name is Lajjun."

"Sandy."

That was all the time they had before a man came around the corner. He was tall and buff, perhaps overly-buff for Sandy's taste. He scooped her up in his arms and escorted them through the buildings to a main street. A marketplace. It reminded Sandy of something out of an Indiana Jones movie, except no guns or weird Arabian hostiles. Oh yeah, and no Harrison Ford. Damn.

Lajjun directed them to a nice, expansive home and motioned to a set of stairs. "Up there, the first door on the right. Put her on the bed."

The man did exactly as he was told and left without any further friendliness. At least the _women_ were friendly enough around here. Sandy's eyes wandered. The room was somewhat small. Plenty big enough for one person with a few pieces of furniture, but nothing more. It was probably used for short visits.

Lajjun bustled into the room and set a cold rag on Sandy's forehead. It felt good. She lifted the brunette's hand carefully and massaged it gently. Her eyes stared at Sandy nervously a moment, and she spoke. "Is that better?"

"Yes." Sandy suddenly felt a wave of guilt for the woman's worry and smiled reassuringly. "Thank you."

She looked relieved. "You're welcome."

Sandy closed her eyes a moment then furrowed her brow in concentration. Slowly, her limp fingers curled around the woman's. She instantly felt overextended. An exhausted gasp escaped her lips but forced a smile. "I'll be better in no time."

Lajjun did not look convinced. Still, she gripped Sandy's hand comfortingly then got to her feet. "I'll fetch some fruits from the market. They'll help." She left.

Sandy took that moment to reflect on all that had happened. Not much. The most dominant thing in her mind was the location of her sister. Chastity was not like her. Unusual situations made her nervous and frightened, not to mention she was only wherever she was because Sandy had forced her. That would only worsen her mood. Sandy winced at the thought. Chastity would let her have it once they met up again.

Sandy blinked. That is, _if_ they ever meet up again. Would they?

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head to regain a grip on reality and noticed that Ziza was huddled beside the bed. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm all right."

"You look worried."

"My sister's missing. I don't know where she is." She was surprised at how much she sounded the part of an affectionate adult.

"Is she okay?"

Sandy took a deep breath. "I hope so."

Ziza tilted her head. "Why is your hair standing up like that?"

Sandy glared but quickly withdrew from anger. What kinda brat was this? There she was, stranded in foreign circumstances, and the kid was poking fun at her hair. Once Ziza was old enough, she would throttle her.

_Hold on. Standing up?_ Sandy trailed her eyes to a mirror across the room. _Static electricity? But, I'm not mad._

Then she remembered Terri's words: "Your powers will be full-throttle once you crossover."

_I get it now._ Sandy quirked an eyebrow. If a few worried thoughts could make her hair stand on end, perhaps she could channel the power to rehabilitate her body. It worked in all the movies, right? "Kid, you might wanna stand back."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so." Ziza backed up a few steps and crouched down on the floor to watch whatever may happen. Sandy would be damned if the girl was not a reminder of Chastity when she was young. Sandy closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Almost instantly she felt a warm buzz in her chest. That was it. The same feeling that emerged whenever she blew up a VCR or radio. She tightened her chest and imagined the energy extending to every reach of her body. And it did.

* * *

Lajjun came around the corner carrying a basket of fruit. "These should help you regain—" The basket dropped.

Sandy stopped rubbing her hands together and looked over at the woman. "Oh, Lajjun." She was sitting up on the bed.

"Y-You're well?"

"Enough, yes." She quirked an eyebrow. "Some of that fruit will probably help though."

"Uh, yes." Lajjun picked up the fruit and sat it on the bed. "Help yourself."

Sandy picked up a fruit and analyzed it curiously. She caught the eye of Ziza, who shook her head with a frown. She dropped the fruit and picked up another. Ziza beamed. She grinned and took a bite. Not bad.

"Lajjun!" The same man from earlier barged into the room and grabbed the doorframe in a rush. Everyone stared at him. "Lajjun! It's Imam! He's back!"

Lajjun gawked then sprinted past him. Ziza and the man followed suit. Sandy sunk her teeth into the fruit, securing it, and grabbed two more before racing after them.

* * *

Lajjun cried out at the sight of her husband and practically leapt into his arms, sobbing. Ziza giggled when she saw him and hugged his leg affectionately. The man knelt down to scoop her up and hugged them both desperately.

Sandy stood two feet back and watched as she chewed thoughtfully on her fruit. Judging by the dress, she suspected he was a holy man of some kind, probably Muslim. But he looked oddly familiar.

The man finally opened his watery eyes and spotted her standing a few feet away. Sandy continued chewing then extended one of her other two foods. "Fruit?"

He took it oddly and nodded. "Thank you."

A younger kid came up behind him and shifted on her feet. She was fifteen or so with a shaven head and strange yellow goggles around her neck. She turned blue eyes on the brunette and smiled uncertainly. Sandy quirked an eyebrow and tossed the remaining fruit to her. The girl caught it and blinked in confusion. The brunette smiled slyly and took another bite out of her own. The girl beamed and also ate.

"A friend of yours, Lajjun?" asked the holy man.

Lajjun turned and gasped. "Oh! Sandy, forgive me. This is my husband, Imam. He's a priest."

Sandy tipped a non-existent hat. "Howdy, holy man."

Imam bowed his head. "Sandy."

She glanced at the girl. "And you are?"

"Jack," the girl replied without really thinking, still preoccupied with the delicious fruit.

Sandy arched an eyebrow. "Maybe we should come up with a new name for you. Being a girl and all, I think the whole masculine name needs to make a B line out the front door, don't you?"

Jack was very aware of all that had been said this time and blushed. "Yeah, I guess."

"What happened, Imam?" pleaded Lajjun. "The ship, the other passengers?"

"Come." Imam extended an arm to gather up everyone and motioned them forward. "Let us speak of this in private."

Sandy allowed him to guide her back to their home and took a seat on a plush couch in the main room. The family gathered close together for the discussion, but Jack sat down awkwardly beside her. "Are things always like this?" Sandy mumbled.

"Lately," Jack nodded.

"It is a miracle we are here now," conceded Imam and raised his hands. "Let us thank Ala for his great blessing." The woman and child mimicked the man and recited prayers.

Sandy set her chin in her palm. Great. Of all the people to get stuck with, it was religious folk. She just could not escape it.

"God didn't save us," whispered Jack. She took a deep breath and slowly released it with a small smile. "Riddick did."

Sandy looked at her. "Riddick?" Why did that name sound familiar too?

"Yeah. He's this totally awesome escaped convict who saved us from these weird, man-eating beasts." Jack beamed with pride at the news.

Sandy quirked a dismal eyebrow. _This kid's friggin weird._ "Huh?" Her eyebrows suddenly flew up. _Wait a sec._

"We must also thank Riddick," spoke Imam, finished praying. "We would never have escaped if it were not for him."

"Escaped what, Imam?" Lajjun questioned.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Sandy's quick, rushed insert, "A really weird planet with three suns and strange creatures, some fly like bats, the others crawl like spiders, that plucked the surviving crewmembers of the crash one by one but little did they know that the weird creatures could only survive in darkness and they happened to crash almost right on the dot that an eclipse would take place to render them helpless and afraid so Riddick, who can see in the dark, was their only hope and finally got them off the planet but because Fry gave her life to save his he was forever changed and therefore didn't leave Imam and Jack to die on the planet by themselves!" She whipped back and gasped a long, deep breath.

Everyone stared at her, mouths sagging somewhat.

She looked at Jack and Imam's faces. "Right?"

Imam nodded slowly. "Yes, that's-that's exactly right."

"That was so cool!" Jack grabbed the girl by the arm. "How did you know all that stuff?!"

"Well I saw the—" She stopped. Curse it to Hell; she could not very well say she saw it in a _movie_, now could she? "I saw the whole thing in a dream."

"Dream?" repeated Lajjun.

"Yeah." Sandy nodded. "Very interesting episode. Blacked out in the middle of the store."

"Really?" Imam tilted his head and eyed her suspiciously. "Then tell me, what happened to Riddick after we left the planet?"

Sandy stared, glanced off to the side, then back at him. "Well it uh, comes and goes. Kinda like a once-every-blue-moon thing, ya know?"

"I see."

Jack tightened her grip on the girl's arm. "Do you know what happened to Riddick? Is he gonna be okay?"

Sandy nodded without giving it much thought, but mentally slapped herself. She forgot she never saw the second movie. Damnit! She let her eyes droop in annoyance as both young girls bombarded her with questions about Riddick. She wanted to go home now.

* * *

_Oh my head. Damn you, Sandy! Why did you have to go and let impulse take control of you yet again? And why did you drag me along with you! You evil little vixen! Boy am I gonna let you have it!_ Chastity opened her eyes and stared across the black floor at an equally black wall. As soon as I regain feeling in my limbs.

She remembered the night's events as plain as day, but her surroundings were completely foreign. Had she missed something? This did not look anything like the beautiful, bright planet the portal showed. And where was Sandy? She felt her presence for a moment after crossing over, but it vanished as quickly as it came. Did Sandy not make it through? No, she could sense her sister without seeing her. Something else had happened.

This floor is so cold. She pulled on her muscles for movement but quickly stopped. It hurt to even move. This was so ridiculous. How did she end up in this situation anyway? She was so going to kill Sandy once she regained movement. First, she would scream her head off then drown her in the ocean.

Her eyebrows flew up. _Wait. That's it._ She scanned the visible area with her eyes and spotted a bathroom off to the side with a clearly observable sink. _All right. Let's give this a try._ She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. _Come to me. _Come_ to me. Come to me!_

She could feel the water coursing through the pipes; hear it; smell it; taste it. A warm feeling surged through her entire body. _That's it. Come to me!_ Suddenly, the pipe burst, and water trailed through the air toward her. She grinned and took a deep breath. It gave her strength. Slowly, her hand raised into the air. The water came to her palm and spun in a gentle spiral. Chastity sat up and watched the paranormal activity. _So it's true. I can control water._

An opening door caught her attention, and she jumped up. She dropped her hand, splashing the water on the floor, and dove to the other side of a large, gothic bed. Footsteps. Distinct, fast, short footsteps. She chanced a small glance at they entered the room.

A man clad in black stood at a large dresser across the room. He took a strange, skeletal helmet off his blonde head and casually removed silver coverings from his fingers. His back was to her, but in the reflection she could see his long, melancholy-angled face. His eyes were much softer, yet sad. Still formidable though, next to her.

Chastity bit her bottom lip. Now what? Her eyes scanned the room and stopped on the pooled water. She narrowed her eyes and raised her hand. Slowly, the water spiraled up off the floor. _Go!_ It suddenly shot like a jet for the man, startling even her with its immediate response.

But he tilted his head calmly to the right, and the water shattered the mirror.

Chastity gasped.

The man turned and eyed her ducking behind his bed. "So you're the cause of the leakage." She jumped up and made a break for the door. He was too quick, however, and far closer. "I assure you, it's safer in here than it ever will be out there."

Chastity took gradual steps back from him. "What is this place? Who are you?"

"I am the purifier, and you are on Necropolis."

"Ne-what?"

"Necropolis. It's the led ship of the grand Lord Marshall, the Necromonger leader."

Chastity raised a hand and waved it dismissingly at him. "Never mind, I don't care. Just let me go so I can find my sister."

"There are no other intruders on this vessel, Ms…?"

"Van Zant." She gasped when her legs hit the end of the bed.

The purifier casually closed the distance between them and tilted his head. "And your first name?"

Chastity glared. Suddenly, she understood how her sister felt all the time—angry and underestimated. "Not so long as you don't have one!" A lame comeback, she knew, but it would serve its purpose. She was not as big on the latest swear phrases like Sandy, and she wanted to keep it that way.

He smirked. "So it shall be, Ms—"

"_Mrs_." A total and complete lie, but perhaps that would buy her some of the leeway she needed. Movies had more often than once showed the bad guy trying to seduce the heroine, and now was _not_ going to be one of those instances.

"Forgive me. Mrs. Van Zant, if you are going to insist on defacing my room, you leave me no other choice but to throw you into a holding cell."

"_Throw me_?" She laughed. "I'd like to see you try, _purifier_." She spoke it as though it were a curse. "Don't be so naïve as to think that I'm going to surrender peacefully. Why should I make your life easy, huh?"

He smiled—a smile of sweet emotion and innocent intrigue. A gentle, soft smile.

This frightened her. One cool smile, and she was already almost willing to give in completely. Not good at all. Where was Sandy when she actually needed her? "You stay away from me!"

"I can't do that." He glanced over his shoulder, and several guards entered the room dressed in gray-black armor. "As a trespasser, I must take you to see the Lord Marshall immediately. He will pass judgment on your soul. Perhaps he shall return it to me, or it may disappear forever." He bowed his head and stepped aside for the guards. "Take her away."

The guards instantly closed in and grabbed both of her arms. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Stop! No! Let me go!" Chastity wriggled and kicked against her captors. Her hand flew to summon water, but they quickly grabbed her wrists. "_Let me go!_"

The Purifier waited until they drug the girl out then entered his bathroom. He crouched down and studied the shattered pipes. _Completely destroyed, like broken glass._ His brow creased. _Even water Elementals can't break solid steel._ He lifted his head. _Who is she?_

* * *

"Oof!" Chastity groaned as her head smacked against the cold floor. _Owowowowow!_ She managed to ignore the pain long enough to glare up at the guard. "So your manners are as lacking as your looks, I see!"

The guard grabbed her hair. "Learn respect!"

Chastity felt her eyes brimming with pain, but she squeezed them shut. _I will not cry!_

Metal-covered fingers clasped the guard's wrist and crushed down firmly. He grunted and released his hold on her. The purifier firmly raised the offending hand and glared. "Learn control. Remember who you stand before." He released him and turned toward a black throne. "Lord Marshall."

Chastity rubbed the back of her head and looked up. "Huh?"

The man sitting on the throne was clad in coal-black armor with strange, gothic face engravings on the side of his large, unbalanced helmet. His face was evil, that she knew from the first moment. Pale, translucent-like skin pulled tight over a sharp, harsh face with dark pits for eyes and a malicious line between his lips that sent shivers over every inch of her skin. He spoke with complete supremacy. "An intruder. How amusing. Tell me, girl, how did you get in here whilst in the dead of space?"

"Wrong turn," Chastity said calmly. Somehow, she found this man less terrifying than the purifier. Maybe because his looks and charm, or lack thereof, would hardly break her shield. "It's a two-dimensional, time-travel, equal-mass-displacement kinda thing."

Lord Marshall nodded slowly. "I see."

She looked him over then around at all the others passing nonchalantly through the large throne room. "I must get the name of your decorator." She quirked an eyebrow. "You should try some sunshine orange. It would suit you magnificently."

He smiled. A cold, distant smile that completely contrasted that of the purifier. "I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor." He rose from his throne and, before even finishing his first step, was inches from her. His cold fingers curled firmly around her throat and lifted her off her feet. "As do I."

Chastity grabbed his hands and gagged, but nothing could pass through his tight grip. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused as hard as humanly possible on one thought above all others: _save me!_ Suddenly, she was released. Cold water splashed into her face, and she spat it from her lips. She was completely drenched.

Lord Marshall smirked at her fallen, soggy form on the floor. "So, a water Elemental. What interesting news."

"A child, Lord Marshall." This was the purifier. "She lacks any real ability to calculate our campaign."

"So we shall convert her now and be done with it."

"A person must willingly submit, Lord Marshall." He took a step closer and whispered lowly to his superior.

Chastity coughed, fighting to clear her windpipe, and glowered up at them. "Asshole." Her language was a surprise, but boy did it feel good.

Lord Marshall glanced at the purifier then marched away. "I have a campaign to run, Luthan. Don't hesitate."

Chastity watched as he glided out of the room and his minions followed suit. She blinked as a hand was extended and gazed up into the soft face of the purifier. _Why do you have to act like my dream guy?_ She took the offer and was hoisted to her feet. "Th-Thank you. I-I guess I owe you my life."

"Quite." The purifier's smile vanished, and he motioned her forward. "Now don't be troublesome and walk."

Chastity picked up on the distant tang in his voice but obliged. "Have you ever wondered if you're bipolar? Or perhaps suffer from a rather serious case of schizophrenia?"

He did not respond.

She frowned. Did anyone on this ruddy ship have manners? Or a personality of any sort? Was she asking too much as a captive? "What do you intend to do with me?"

No response again.

"Look, it's _not_ like I'm demanding a lot. Just tell me if you have plans to kill me or not, and I'll shut up."

"Perhaps, if you make the wrong choice."

"Which is?"

"To remain as you are. If you join us as a Necromonger, then you shall rise again in the Underverse."

Chastity stopped. _Wait. Necromongers. Lord Marshall. Purifier. Underverse._ She turned and gawked at the blonde man staring blankly at her. _I'm in the dimension of The Chronicles of Riddick!_

"What have we here?" A woman swayed up to them with an air of a queen. She was beautiful, in a way, but the malicious, heartless eyes of her snake-like face did little to sway Chastity. Men would be allured, most assuredly, but Chastity was glad to say that their beauty was nothing alike. The woman came up beside her and poked her skin with interest and obvious disgust. "Look at her. Merely a child."

Chastity squinted then stiffened. Dame Vaako. So that awful woman was scheming her ways in reality too.

"She will convert in due time, Dame Vaako," replied the purifier.

"Why bother waiting? If we spent extended time on every hesitator, then we'd still be back on that first wretched planet, now wouldn't we?" She smiled coyly and departed.

Chastity glared her off and leaned closer to the blonde. "She's an evil woman, you know. All she seeks is power and immortality. She doesn't really care about the faith. Her and her lapdog of a husband." She turned and continued on her way, making her unable to see his faint smile as he followed.

They eventually came to a prison area lined with open cells. None of them were occupied, and Chastity was unsettled to speculate why. No prisoners. The place was clean, but the dark walls and eerie cell doors made the cleanliness inconsequential. She was directed into the cell at the end of the long hallway, far from any interaction with a passerby.

He stepped in behind her and closed the door. "I am here with a rare proposition for you, Mrs. Van Zant. Knowing how stubborn you Elementals can be, I doubt you'll accept it, but it is on the table. Join the Lord Marshall now, and perhaps he shall pronounce you as his next queen."

Chastity scrunched up her nose. "Sorry, but he's not my type."

He cocked his head. "It is an honor to be one of the Lord Marshall's—"

"I'm _sure_ it is, but I'm going to marry for love and nothing else. Besides, my sister will come and save me soon enough. I have no reason to fear you _or_ him. So if it's not too much trouble, please leave me alone."

The Purifier bowed his head and departed. She had not expected him to comply so effortlessly.

Chastity plopped down on the stone floor and frowned. _This really sucks. I wanna go home._ Now, she let the tears fall. _Sandy__!_

The Purifier stopped and glanced at his shoulder. He could hear her crying. He paused then continued on his way.

* * *

"But why can't I stay here with Sandy!" protested Jack.

"Because Sandy is an adult, why _you_ are still a child," replied Imam. "And so you will go to school like everyone else."

Jack whipped around. "Sandy! Tell Imam to let me stay here with you!"

Sandy waved her hand dismissingly over her shoulder. "Jack, go to school. If I had to do it, so do you."

Jack pouted and huffed toward the door. "Fine!"

Imam winced as the front door slammed then he sighed. "Riddick's influence stays with her even in his absence."

"Hm," was Sandy's only response.

He glanced at her. She sat at a small desk he brought into the guest room for her and rummaged through papers and books. He kept his nose out of it, but after a week of never seeing her out of the chair, his curiosity was getting the better of him. "What're you doing over there?"

Sandy was silent for a moment then snapped a book shut and reached for another. "Research."

"What kind of research?"

"The intelligent kind, so it's taking a lot of thought. Now if it's not too much trouble, could you please be quiet?"

Imam shuffled over and pulled up a chair. "What is this for?"

She huffed and threw her pencil up into the air. Her eyes snapped to him, full of annoyance. "It's astrology, astronomy, mechanics, and biology, holy man. A few new hobbies I thought I'd pick up on. Do you mind?"

He raised his hands defensively and stood. "Very well. I shall leave you to it."

"Thank you." She retrieved a new pencil and scribbled more notes.

Imam stopped at the door and glanced over his shoulder at her. He never would have taken her for a science fanatic. He shrugged and exited.

She looked up suddenly from her work into the bright sky beaming through the upper window. Strange. She thought she heard something. She shrugged. Must be my imagination.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!"

Sandy blinked and glanced over her shoulder. _What's all this noise?_

"She did not come to school this morning, Father. We've searched high and low, but there's been no trace of her."

"Well search harder!"

"Yes sir!"

Sandy quirked an eyebrow and rose to her feet. She exited the room and leaned against the railing overlooking the first floor. "What's wrong?"

Imam whipped around from the door and threw his arms up. "It's Jack! She's missing!"

Sandy furrowed her brow and stared at the opposing wall. _I remember Chastity mentioning Jack being in the second movie. But how? Where? Why? When?_ She gripped the railing firmly and closed her eyes. _I need to think. You know Jack well enough. Where would she go…?_

"Wretched mercenaries," grumbled Lajjun, entering the house. "They have no manners at all. Honestly."

Sandy opened her eyes, still narrowed, and watched the woman disappear inside a room. "Mercenaries?"

* * *

"Sure kid," grinned a plump man with a large, bushy black beard. "We'll sign ya on. We're about to take off, so go ahead and strap yourself in."

Jack sighed with relief and scanned the seats. _I'm gonna find you again, Riddick. I swear I will._

"Jack!"

Jack looked up and gawked. "Sandy?"

Sandy raced up the ramp of the ship and grabbed hold of the girl's shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?! Are you mad?!"

"This is my choice!"

"Not today it isn't. Come on, we're going home."

"No!" Jack wrenched her arm away and glared. "That's not my home! I don't belong here! You wouldn't know anything about not fitting in or having no place to go! You can't possibly understand how I feel!"

_SLAP_

Sandy glowered down at the watery-eyed girl. "You're right. I could never understand how it feels to be afraid of who I am." She gave her a hearty shove into a seat. "This is the decision you want to make, fine. But next time, try not to be so ashamed of it that you can't even tell the people that care about you." She turned and marched off the ship.

The spacecraft began to grind and clunk as the ramp lifted.

Sandy whipped back around and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Kyra! You're new name is Kyra, ya got that!"

"Got it! I won't let you down, Sandy!"

Sandy watched the gap between them grow further and further. _Good luck, kid. You'll need it._

* * *

Everybody was in hysterics. They thought Jack—no, Kyra—had been kidnapped or something. She guessed she would tell them tomorrow where she really was. She wondered how Kyra was doing.

Sandy tucked her arms behind her head and gazed out the window. After the day's transactions, she had no energy to study. She went right to bed and laid there ever since. It was dark now.

She failed Kyra. Just liked she failed Chastity. Like she failed her dad. Like she failed everyone.

Slowly, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _But I won't fail again._


	4. Chapter 3

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter Three**

U.V. System, Planet Six: the Ice Planet. Freezing weather all day every day. No inhabitants; no importance; no profit. No good. Not quite the vacation spot. Or at least that was what those mercs on Lupus 5 told her. So it would serve its purpose for now. She needed quiet in order to further her research.

It had been five years since she and her sister Chastity came to this "dimension." She had not been able to locate her or even come across a clue as to her whereabouts. But she was still optimistic. However, in case she was unable to find her, she had been working on a backup plan. That woman, what was her name? Terri, or something. She mentioned some nonsense about the planets and portals and dimensions and all that crap crazy-ass people talk about in riddles.

Well, Sandy had become one of those crazy-ass people. She had spent the past five years doing every type of research possible on the subjects of astrology, astronomy, mythology, bioengineering, basic mechanics, and biology. She felt like a complete nerd just _thinking_ that. She thought she had been able to come up with a way to reverse time. Sort of like pushing a rewind button. However, that did her little good in the grand scheme of things because she was in another dimension.

Extensive study of the historic magical lineage, black and white, of seventeen different cultures led her to believe that the key to dimensional travel lay within the eight planetary life forces: Mercury's ice, Venus' life, Mars' fire, Jupiter's electricity, Saturn's wind, Neptune's water, Uranus' earth, and Pluto's death. She had visited the planets, of course, but found no trace of any such thing in the forms of a crystal or pendant, life myth predicted. The only conclusion was that she and Chastity were these planetary life forces, and, like them, the others existed inside people.

Of course, this led to a humongous blockade about the size of Russia. How the hell was she supposed to find six specific people with these powers? It was a big universe out there! Therefore, she had decided to do a bit more in-depth studying about the myth revolving around these, well, whatever they were. U.V. 6 was the perfect place of solitude she needed.

"Hey darlin, what'cha writin there?"

Sandy looked up from her notepad at the source of horrendous breath. A curly-haired man with long brown sideburns grinned down at her, his face close to hers. She scrunched her nose. "Something I'm sure you wouldn't understand, Toombs."

"Well I dunno about that."

"Really?" She faked curiosity. "Do you know anything about quantum physics? How about astrological translations and the zodiac of twenty-seven different systems? Or maybe how to pilot a ship?"

He snapped his fingers. "I know how to do that!"

"Good." She smiled. "Then go do it and leave me alone."

Toombs tucked in the side of his mouth and leaned closer. "Ya know, this trip would be so much more enjoyable for the both of us if you'd just learn to be a bit more accommodating, Miss Science Freak."

Sandy smirked. "You want accommodating?" Instantly, she lunged up and slammed Toomb's head into the wall. She glared at his wincing form, ignoring the pair of guns pointed at her from the front of the ship. "Our agreement wasn't to be accommodating. You get paid; I get a ride. It's as simple as that." She released him, and he stumbled back away from her. "Now, if you children don't mind, I'm gonna attend to some _real_ business." She turned and disappeared inside the cargo hold.

Toombs rubbed his throat and spat at the door as it closed behind her. "Fuckin bitch."

"Toombs!" hollered the pilot.

"What?" he grumbled.

"We got him!"

* * *

Sandy wiggled herself comfortably onto a flat, rectangular container between two circular canisters sitting upright. She threw her bag onto one and withdrew her pad and pencil again. Damn Toombs. He was nothing but money, cursing, and fowl smells. The man was almost forty, for the love of Margaret. He seriously needed to rethink his line of work.

"Oof!" Sandy grabbed hold of her bag as the ship accelerated dramatically. "Yesh, doesn't anybody on this ship know how to do what they're paid for?" She blinked and perked up her ears. _They're shooting off the nets. What in the world is going on out there?_ She frowned and touched her pencil to paper.

"Whoa!" Her legs flew up over her head, and she flipped backwards into more boxes and canisters near the back of the hold. "Goddamnit, Toombs!" She shoved a crate off of her and fumbled to her feet. _Now he's slowed down! Make up your fucking mind already!_

Then she heard the faintest noise, like a blade through vinyl.

She stopped. "What the heck was that?" She listened to the light humming of the ship as it glided along. The door leading outside clunked open. _And where do they think they're going?_ She made to step forward then stopped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"You made three mistakes."

She furrowed her brow and forced her way toward the door.

"First, you took the job."

She rested her palms on the cold metal and pressed her ear close.

"Second, you came light. Four man crew for me? Fuckin insulting."

_A payday?_

"But the worst mistake you made." There was some sudden stumbling then a moment of silence. "Empty gun rack." A rush of moving clothes swished around then a loud _CLUNK_ echoed before a blade was unsheathed. "What's the bounty on my head?"

"One mill," replied Toombs. There was a faint rip. "One point five."

"What slam pays one point five for a convict?"

"Private party." There was loud rip before Toombs began to freak. "Hey, guy! It was anonymous! That's what the sheet said!"

"What planet!"

Sandy pressed her ear more firmly into the door to hear a grumbled, "Helion Prime." She instantly moved her head away and stared open-mouthed at the door.

"Whoa," continued the convict. "Where you goin? One last question. And you better get this one right, merc. Whose ship is this?"

She frowned. _No way he's that stupid._

"Mine?" hesitated Toombs.

Sandy shook her head. He was. His wail sounded before fading out as the ship zipped away. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. _Guess I'm up then._ She felt a chill run down her spine. _I'm gonna die._

* * *

Riddick whipped around in the pilot chair and stared at the girl as she emerged from the cargo hold. She was dressed in a khaki skirt with light blue ballet shoes and a matching tanktop, a set of glasses hanging from the hem of her skirt. He tilted his head. "Who are you?"

"Sandy Van Zant," Sandy replied carefully, closing the door behind her. "And you?"

"Hm." He studied her up and down then turned back around. "Merc?"

"Scientist, actually. Sort of." She carefully approached him and peered around his shoulder at the side of his face. "You look oddly familiar."

"I doubt it. I don't make a habit of gettin to know scientists."

"And I don't make it a habit of gettin to know convicts, but here we are." She slowly reached forward and took a strand of his dark brown dreadlocks between her thumb and index finger.

Instantly, Riddick's blade was at her throat while his other hand gripped her offending wrist. He frowned. "Don't do that."

Sandy took a step closer and ducked her head toward his. He did not back away as she brought her face an inch from his. "You really do look extremely familiar." She analyzed his face carefully before lingering on his black goggles. "Huh." Her face lifted in realization. "_Yes_, I do know you! You're Richard B. Riddick, aren't you? The convicted murderer who escaped prison and everybody wants your head, right?"

Riddick withdrew his blade from her throat. Clearly, that was not going to intimidate her. He lifted his goggles from his face and stared suspiciously at her. "You want the bounty on my head, too?"

"Who me? Nah, I have no interest in money. But meeting the infamous Riddick. Now _that's_ fascinating." Sandy knew how much like a nerd she sounded, but she had a plan.

"Whatever. Sit down. You get on my nerves, I dump you into space, got it?" He released her wrist and logged in coordinates. She stroked her chin but did as she was told, still staring curiously at him. Riddick felt her eyes on him and gave her a look.

Sandy blinked then raised her hands. "Sorry." She averted her gaze and listened to the silence that followed before sighing in utter boredom. "Ya know, it's a long way to Helion Prime. Even convicts must get bored with doing nothing." Riddick did not reply. "Come on. Can't we do something? Talk, do some neat aerial tricks, plot universal devastation or whatever?"

He raised his hands and nodded toward the consul. "Do you not see me doing something right now?" he asked, mocking offense.

She huffed and set her chin in her palm. The indignation did not last. "So, what're you gonna do now?"

Riddick hooked himself in for cryo-sleep and punched in the last of the coordinates. "Knew they'd come for me. Took em five years, but I knew. You don't expect these mercs to have any honor. Any code. But this new bounty from a holy man. A guy's whose neck I saved." Her eyes flashed, and he turned the chair toward her. "A lesson learned. No such word as friend. Can only end badly when you let someone get too close." He smirked. "Bad for them. So now it's back to all the brightness. And everything I hate." His eyes fluttered closed. and he whispered lowly, "I wonder if she'll be there."

Sandy watched as he slept. Of all the people to run into, she ran into Riddick. Somehow, that just did not seem like a coincidence. She went back to the cargo hold and gathered up her scattered belongings then retook her seat facing Riddick.

Something bad was about to happen, she could feel it. Something evil.

Something devastating.

* * *

Everything was black. Not pitch black, like an abyss or walking around outside at night. Just black. The architecture was gothic and somewhat, well, _depressing_. The statues mirrored tortured souls with the exception of a few that stood upright and seemed authoritative, like dictators. There was a throne at the very end of the large, long entrance hall. Sitting on it was a man in armor wearing a helmet with faces engraved on each side. His dark eyes trailed around the room then stopped, focusing straight ahead. Straight at her.

Sandy fidgeted in her sleep as her body jerked violently in the seat. She blinked her eyes sleepily then yelped when she flew forward into the floor. "_Now_ what?" She squinted against the bright light as the shields were withdrawn. "Did ya hit somethin?"

Riddick did not respond but slipped his goggles on over his eyes. He gripped the controls of the consul and thrust them roughly upwards.

Sandy felt her stomach rise into her throat at the maneuver and grabbed hold of the headrest on the pilot's seat to keep from tumbling to the back of the ship. "Did you just hit a Helion fighter?" He did not respond again, which only served to answer her question. She shook her head. "We gotta work on your people skills. I think they're actually worse than mine."

"Where do you want me to set down?"

She leaned forward on the consul and studied the open landscape. It brought back memories. Few, but nice ones. "Over there, just on the outskirts." He landed quickly, and she swung the door open, gripping her bag strap over her shoulder. "Ya know, Riddick," she said over her shoulder, "you give off nothin but good vibes to me." She jumped off and closed the door.

Sandy watched the ship lift into the air and take off for another destination. "A little antisocial, but cute." A chill ran down her spine, and her eyes trailed to the sky. A blazing white comet was easily distinguishable amongst the clear atmosphere. She narrowed her eyes, turned, and headed for civilization.

* * *

Ziza giggled and hurried away from the window. She raced out of her room and down the hallway then collided with her mother. "Ziza!" Lajjun scolded in surprise. "What're you doing?"

Ziza pushed past her and stampeded down the stairs. She grabbed hold of the knob and swung the front door open. Her lips spread in a wide grin. "Sandy!"

Sandy grinned and winked. "Hey, kiddo." She swiped her up in her arms and entered the house. "Oh my goodness, you've gotten huge! What're you feeding this poor child?" She directed the question to a stunned Lajjun at the top of the stairs. "She's as fat as a heifer!"

Lajjun smiled and descended the stairs. "What're you doing here? Why didn't tell us you were coming?"

"Bit of an unexpected stop, actually." Sandy put the girl down long enough to hug the woman. "How's everything around here?"

"All right, I guess. An Elemental has arrived recently, though. Imam says she brings disturbing news to the council."

"I imagine." Sandy threw her thumb over her shoulder at the open door. "Is it always nervous and antsy around here these days?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Hm, well that's too bad. Is Imam here now?"

"Oh, no, he's meeting with the council members right now. He should be back soon, of course."

"Right, right, I'm in no hurry." Sandy grabbed Ziza's head with her hand and grinned. "What about you? Anything cool to show me?"

"Absolutely!" Ziza grabbed her hand and dragged her along to her room.

* * *

Sandy listened to the girl chatter and giggle about recent events and hobbies. She smiled and nodded politely, but her eyes constantly drifted to the comet viewable through the open window. She finally set her hands in her lap and tilted her head. "Hey, Ziza, have you heard anything about Jack lately?"

Ziza's face lit up with shock and delight at the new subject. "Yes! Jack was arrested and taken to jail."

"Really?" Sandy would never admit it to anyone, but she felt a pang of guilt at this news. "Where?"

"Some place _reeeeeally _hot. So hot they can't even live on the surface." Crematoria. "Hey, Sandy, your hair's standing up again."

"Hmm?" Sandy pulled her hair into view and saw it sprouting with static. "That's strange. I don't feel any particular kind of strong emotion." She gasped. _Could it mean?_ Her eyes flew to the window.

"I think Daddy's home," spoke Ziza quietly. She slipped out of the room, leaving Sandy to her thoughts.

Chastity must be close by. Alive. Sandy stood and walked over to the window. Her green orbs remained glued on the blazing white comet. _And I have a feeling I know where._

"Riddick," she heard Lajjun gasp.

Sandy turned swiftly and walked out of the room. She allowed Ziza and Lajjun to brush past her back into the room and grinned down at the now-bald man. He just upgraded to dead sexy. "Hey there, Riddick. Long time no see."

Imam gawked up at her. "Sandy! When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. Why? Am I not welcome?"

"No, no! You're always welcome here!" He smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to be back." Sandy made her way down the stairs and touched Riddick's arm. "I like the new look. Very nice." She winked and turned her attention to the priest, hugging him affectionately. "Judging by the long faces and the bounty you placed on Riddick's head, I'm guessing things have gotten pretty hectic since I left five years ago."

"Very much so, yes," nodded Imam. With that, there was a faint knock on the door. "I will get it."

Sandy halfway paid attention to the men in black filing into the room. Meanwhile, the rest of her mind analyzed the convict. She had not really bothered before—who could see anything through all that fur and hair! But now her eyes were able to scan him from tight muscle to black combat boots. Not bad for thirty. She suddenly frowned at the thought. _A'course, I'm twenty-two now, and boy do I feel really old all the sudden._

Riddick stepped forward and ripped a mask from one of the men's faces. He inspected them intensely as the others took theirs off. He seemed almost angry, trying to intimidate the scrawny men with his gaze.

Sandy's eyes snapped to the flickering candles and felt her skin jump as Riddick withdrew his knife and pressed it to a suddenly-visible being. She was old, elegantly so, with white hair and large blue eyes. Her body faded in and out mystically, as though she were a part of the air itself.

"And whose throat is this?" Riddick asked darkly.

"Kill me and I won't be able to lift the bounty on your head," the woman spoke calmly.

"Her name is Aereon," spoke Imam. "She is an Elemental."

Sandy's eyes narrowed.

"She means you no harm." He reached up and touched Riddick's shoulder.

Riddick snapped his eyes to him, giving Aereon the opportunity she needed to glide around him and out of harm's reach. Then she explained the situation. Sandy listened in with great interest. Riddick was a species known as Furyian, and according to some legend, it was his destiny to destroy the evil Necromonger threat. Which, low and behold, was heading their way.

"They say the comet precedes them," spoke Imam. Sandy pictured it in her mind.

Suddenly, Lajjun barged into the room in a fluster. "They're searching houses," she panted. "They say a spy arrived earlier today." Her eyes flared with anger and lingered on the convict. "Did anyone see him come here?"

Imam quickly ushered everyone out of the room. "Come, let us send them away." He grabbed the door knob and faced Riddick. "Please, stay for just a moment, to save lives."

Riddick's eyebrows lifted angrily, and he raised his blade. "Not my fight," he spoke through gritted teeth. He turned and braced himself against the window, preparing to jump.

"So you will leave us to our fate," Imam spoke coolly. "Just like you did her." Riddick froze.

Sandy finally withdrew her gaze from the comet and studied the stiff man. _Jack._

"Come," summoned Imam. "Let us send them away."

She hurried over to him and down the stairs as he closed the door. When she reached the front door, it sprang open, and several guards stormed through. "Hey!" she snapped. "What's this? Have some respect for other people's property!" A guard reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulder. She frowned and trailed her eyes to Imam. When he met her gaze, she instantly spun around and grabbed hold of the guard's face. She squeezed his temples brutally and gave him a strong shove back through the door onto the street.

Several more guards moved in on her, but she put up no further fight. Her eyes flickered to the room Riddick occupied and smirked. _Your show now, Furyian._ She raised her hands and was shoved out of the house.

Lajjun wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm good." Sandy bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the limping guard she had pushed. "Him, on the other hand." Gun shots sounded upstairs, piercing the tense night air. Ziza gripped Sandy's leg tightly, and they listened. Soon, everything was quiet.

Sandy glanced slyly at the two guards watching them and turned. "Hey boys." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Ya like thunderstorms?" Her palms collided with their stomachs, sending out a burst of lighting, and they flew across the street into a building. She grinned. "Me too." She dodged the retreating guard and stepped back into the house.

Riddick stood at the bottom of the stairs, eyeing Imam closely. "You mentioned _her_," he spoke tensely.

Imam nodded. "She left shortly after you did. Young Jack went looking for you."

Riddick ducked his head in annoyance. "You were supposed to watch her. Where is she now?"

"I'm not sure. It is a place so hot you cannot set foot on the surface."

"Crematoria," he mumbled lowly.

"She looked up to you," urged Imam. "She thought of you as a brother. She never forgave you for _leaving_."

"She needed to stay away from me," Riddick replied. Despite his tough exterior, his voice sounded uncertain. He gave Sandy a faint look before exiting the establishment.

Ziza stepped forward as he passed. "Riddick!" He stopped. "Are you going to fight the new monsters now?"

He stared at her then up into the window. He pulled his hood up over his head and disappeared down the dark street.

From the window, Aereon smiled faintly. "Furyians. Defiant to the end." She turned and spotted Sandy in the doorway. "And you are?"

Sandy studied her carefully then smirked. "It's just nice to see I'm not the only Elemental with a bit of rebellion in them." She turned and met Imam at the door. "The Necromongers are getting close." She grabbed her bag from the floor and nodded firmly. "And it's time for me to make my move."


	5. Chapter 4

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter Four**

Sandy grunted as a man shouldered her roughly and scrambled on down the dark street of frantic civilians. "Watch where you're goin, asshole!" Okay, so the planet was being invaded and Necromongers were killing off people. The point? That was no reason to loose one's composure. She dodged another man then flattened against a wall as a wave of people stampeded down the street. This could take all damn day at this rate.

"Excuse me, sir." She grabbed a man by his shirt collar and shoved him against the wall. "If you don't mind." She hoisted herself onto his shoulders, stepped on his head, and grabbed hold of the roof. "Thanks for—whoa!" Her fingers curled around the tile, and she glared down the alley at the fleeing man. "For absolutely nothing." What was with everybody? She pulled herself onto the roof and trailed her eyes along the frantic landscape beyond.

It was utter chaos. People ran for their lives with such blind fear they did not realize how much more danger their terror placed them in. Better than any army, more fiercely than any dictator, faster than any plague, panic destroyed entire planets from any form of homosapien life. Amidst the wild fires and horrific screams, Helion Prime was being cleansed at epic efficiency.

"Sightseeing?"

She glanced over her shoulder at the watchful dark goggles. "And here I thought you were long gone. What kept you?"

"I got curious," Riddick oozed in his deep voice.

Sandy quirked an eyebrow and gripped her bag strap. "Save Imam and his family."

Riddick's temple pulsed, but his tone remained neutral. "I said it before: not. My. Fight."

"It wasn't Imam who let Jack go five years ago." He arched his head ever so slightly, and she narrowed her eyes. "It was me." She turned abruptly and sped across the rooftops toward the Necromonger mothership.

Her eyes scanned the area left to right as she practically flew through the city. She flipped off the rooftop and landed perfectly in the dark street below, already empty of frantic fleers. _Looks like they've taken this part of the city. They're fast. _"Huh?" Her eyes suddenly picked up on the dark figures closing in on her. _Twelve. Maybe thirteen. Hmph. Let's see just how good these guys really are._ She reached over her shoulder into her bag and withdrew a foot-long metallic rod. "You fucks better move or I'll go through ya."

They stepped closer to her, and she slipped into a fighting stance. "Come on!" The men charged at her, fully prepared with their raised fists. She pressed her foot against the house and flipped over them. One spun on her and lunged, but she quickly side-stepped. He whirled around for another punch, but his breath escaped him, and he crumbled to his knees as the end of her rod connected with his stomach. She grinned and patted the end of her rod on her leg. "You see this here? I'll bet ya twenty I can put it upside the right side'a yer face." She spun around and swung it at the oncoming man. The rod made a slight clink and suddenly shot out on both sides, extending into a bow. The man was on the ground in moments. _Two._

Another charged her, and she smashed the bow across his face. Two more came; she swung low. They were down, and she jumped onto their stomachs, lowered the bow, and jerked it up. The approaching man groaned as it collided with his crotch and flipped him over. _Six._

She hopped off the men and pulled her bow back as more guards charged her. The bow swung out across their faces and around twice, knocking the six men unconscious. _Twelve. _There was a slight crumble, and she spun around then thrust the bow forward. The first attacker gagged, grabbing his throat. She grinned and swung the weapon hard. The steel collided with his face, and she stepped cordially over his fallen body. "Your turn now." She took a swing at him, but missed.

The guard dodged, swung the blunt end of his staff into Sandy's stomach, and pushed her flat onto her back. Sandy looked up at him, slightly surprised, then rolled off to the side and flipped back to her feet. She glared, rammed the tip of her bow into his chest, upper-cutted it into his chin, then spun with great force. The guard dropped like a rock as the metal collided with his jaw. He slowly turned over in the dirt, completely out of breath, and looked up. "No!"

Sandy swung the bow roughly and touched the end to the ground when the other cracked across the man's face. She looked down at him and spoke flatly, "Thirteen." She grunted suddenly when her body flew through the air after a strong shove from behind. She flipped and felt her feet skid on the dirt to stop herself, glaring at the attacker. One of the guards had gotten back up and pointed a foreign gun at her. She narrowed her eyes and stood. "Why won't you people just stay down!"

He fired the gun, and a bubble-like entity shot out at her. She quickly raised her hands, and a field of electricity disintegrated the blast. He was stunned, and she charged straight for him. "Die!" She side-stepped at the last moment and sent her electricity-coated fist straight through his chest and out his back. There was a long moment of silence before she withdrew her arm, and he crumbled to the ground. "Did _not_ know who he was fuckin with." She flung her arm to the side, and the blood instantly slipped off. She pushed her bow back into a rod, shoved it into her bag, and disappeared down another side street at the sound of marching troops closing in.

* * *

By the next morning, Helion Prime was completely seized. The Necromongers had total control of the planet and all its remaining inhabitants. A meeting was held at the town hall between the survivors and the Necros. Sandy waited out the departure of the Necro leader then slipped inside the mothership disguised as a guard. The entry had been rather simple and almost so easy it took all the fun out of it. Almost.

She spent a few minutes analyzing the place before searching for her sister. It was a gothic coliseum that stretched up rather than around. Everything about the place was black and dead, from its tormented statues to the spikes lining the pointed architecture of guarded entrances. It was heavily occupied by a citizenship of mute women in raven widower clothing, armor-plated soldiers mimicking the colossal statuaries amongst them, and everyone in between. Sitting at the far end of the room, open to the view of any and all who entered the mothership, was a throne, shrouded in a despicable aura that could only defined as evilly unnatural.

_The place from my dream. I guess it was a clue, not a warning._ She stopped outside a closed door and slowly pushed it open. It was vacant minus a woman sitting in front of a mirror, navy-tinted black hair hanging over her slim shoulders. Sandy grinned and hurried inside. "Chastity, I can't believe you're here! This is great!" She took off her helmet and touched her shoulder. "Come on, let's get outta here."

The woman rose swiftly and turned.

Sandy took a step back. The woman _looked_ like Chastity, but her eyes were cold, glazed over like a statue. Also, two strange scars were easily noticeable on either side of her exposed neck. "C-Chastity?"

"You shouldn't be here. Guards! Intruder!"

Sandy remained motionless, staring at the woman before her. _It isn't possible. S-She's one of them? I—don't understand._ There were marching footsteps coming closer, bringing Sandy back to her senses. "Chastity, we don't have time for this. Let's go!" She turned to leave and promptly smashed to the floor as a jet of water plunged into her back. She rolled over and gawked up at the icy woman.

Chastity took a commanding step closer as water spiraled obediently around her body. "There's no point in resisting."

Sandy could only watch in stupefaction. Could this really be her sister? The same sister that hated discord in all its forms? Who had said the day they had been separated that she loved her? "What happened to you?" she whispered.

Chastity studied her silently as the guards filtered in. "I got tired of waiting," she replied dryly.

Sandy blinked then frowned. _I'm sorry, Big Sis._ The guards grabbed a hold of her arms and lifted her up. She grabbed their arms and dropped back to the floor, slamming the thick skulls together. She lunged up and faced the door, ready to run, but suddenly whipped around and ducked under the aqua attack . Her eyes made contact with Chastity's. "So, this is how it is, huh?"

Chastity shot another waterspout at her, and Sandy sent a jet of electricity through it. Chastity screamed when the electricity surfed up the spout and into her body.

Sandy watched her collapse. _I won't let this stand._ She spun on her heel and raced off back into the corridor, slipping her helmet on. _I will not allow this!_ She slowed when she reached the main hall and eyed everyone with a new kind of contempt. Just as she was about to walk out, several people entered.

The Lord Marshall. The purifier. Dame Vaako. Lord Vaako.

And Riddick.

* * *

"How did I know you'd be here?"

Sandy looked up from the engine of the car and smirked at her sister. "Hey, Big Sis."

Chastity withheld a smile and set her hands on her hips. "One fight with Dad and you always run away."

"I think that's a better idea than sockin him clean between the eyes, don't you?"

"I suppose so."

"The guy's stupid anyway for always tryin to start somethin with me. You'd think he'd get, after sixteen years, that my only goal in life is to piss him off as much as possible before he croaks and goes to Vegas."

Chastity laughed and stepped closer. "Ignorance is bliss."

"Then he's must be in Heaven. I've long since learned the means of Dad's attempt to scare me into good behavior."

"You should give him some time. It's tough on him."

"It was a lifetime ago, Chastity. He can't keep using that as an excuse." Sandy swiped up a dirty rag and wiped her black hands. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Patience is a virtue, Sandy. Anger begets fear; fear begets failure."

"Yeah? Who told you that bullshit?"

"I've learned it."

"Ahuh, whelp, know what I've learned?" She grinned at her sister's curious gaze. "I'm patient, as long as I get my way in the end."

Chastity laughed and shook her head. "Since when are you the teacher?"

"I have my moments."

She touched her sister's shoulder and smiled. "I know it's tough between you and Dad. I really do understand. But you have to be willing to help each other. Remember what they say: 'wisdom is organized life.'"

"And what are you, Gandhi?"

* * *

Sandy stared at the group's back as they passed with an air of supremacy, Riddick leading the flock with a form of awe and interest in the coliseum.

Right. She needed to slow down. Study and observe to make the wisest choice. She stepped in behind the incoming soldiers and trailed her eyes along the massive inner structure. If she were to make a move and run, she would only have to worry about people up to the second floor. Twenty, thirty guards at most; about fifty on the ground floor and thousands outside. She should be able to handle herself long enough to get away if something did go wrong.

She focused her eyes on the leaders of the pack as the doors closed behind her. The guys in armor could propose a problem, but the woman and dude with the weird hat should not. But Riddick. Why was he here? She noticed a flash of silvery blue and spotted Chastity stepping up beside the Purifier. She might be an issue too.

"We have a problem," Chastity hissed lowly in the Purifier's ear.

"We'll discuss it later," he replied then disappeared down a small corridor.

Sandy noticed that her sister seemed frustrated by this answer then headed back the way she came. Apparently her powers reacted to Sandy's the same way regular water and electricity did, so she should not be too much trouble.

Sandy stopped at the entrance to a small, circular room and watched as Riddick and a woman entered. Who was she, putting her hands all over Riddick? Who the fuck did she think she was? She would kick the hag's ass right now! Sandy blinked and bit her tongue. She almost forgot, she was in disguise.

"The more you resist them," drawled the woman, exiting swiftly. "The greater the damage will be."

Sandy flinched, and her gaze followed the woman. _What's goin on here?_ She checked to make sure no one paid her any heed then trailed after the Necro. Everyone's attention was on the room, not the slightest bit interested in her or her intentions.

"A new one," a voice whispered beyond the wall. She stopped and trialed her eyes to it. "You brought us a new one."

The voices sent chills over her skin, but she continued on. Soon, she stood on a balcony overlooking the popular room below. There was a platform in the center where Riddick crouched, though it seemed against his will, and a loud humming sound filled the space. A strange atmosphere resided over the room.

"Interesting breeder," spoke the sly woman to the man beside her. Unlike her, his eyes were not devoutly wicked. There was fierceness about him, like a young general who knew more about battle than his predecessors, but there was also a subtle blemish to his supremacy. A meekness. He was a soldier ready to conquer, but he was a man clearly divided between two forces, pulled by strings that stretched him further than he could apparently maintain. But she liked him, at least somewhat. A man with a distracted mind was a man who fought for a cause, not for the kill itself.

Sandy glared sideways at the woman beside him then narrowed her eyes at the strange devices lowering from the room walls. Arched face-up on the rounded panels were bodies covered by a strange black-silver sash. They squirmed hideously beneath the fabric's touch, as if they were being violated by its contact. It made them look sickly and grotesque—a human worm fidgeting awkwardly in its defenselessness. The sight of them made her flinch. _They look like rejects from a Resident Evil movie._ She wrinkled her nose. Bleh.

"Making entry," came the eerie voice again. "This won't take long." There was a strange sort of cracking noise, and Riddick's muscles tightened furiously, sprouting veins over his tense form. "Entering cerebral cortex. Ah, the Riddick."

"Regress," commanded the Lord Marshall.

"Scanning fresh memories. A memory of someone called—Jack."

"Riddick," came Jack's voice. Sandy eyes instinctively snapped around for a sign of her. "She went to prison," Imam's voice added. Where were they coming from? By the looks on their faces, no one else seemed to hear the voices at all. "Ahhh!" screamed an older, feminine voice. Sandy narrowed her eyes on the convict.

"Now we find thoughts of an Elemental."

Sandy flinched. "The one race who would slow the spread of Necromongers," spoke Aereon's source-less voice. "Furyians," added Imam.

"Furyians," drawled the creatures.

Lord Marshall's eyes grew wide, and his body stiffened. Sandy tucked her hands behind her pack and gripped the small, steel rod barely protruding from beneath the armor. There was a long, awkward silence before Lord Marshall moved closer. "Where does he come from?" he demanded. "Who are his people? These are the things I _need_ to know."

"We find energy."

Sandy gasped as a light flashed in her eyes, and a woman materialized beyond. "You _must_ settle your past," she advised.

"We find Furyian energy," they repeated, suddenly terrified.

"For all of us," the woman commanded.

"Furyian. Furyian survivor."

"Look at our world. At the graves of those who didn't escape thirty years ago." Directly before her was a metropolis of graves littering the ground for miles, disappearing beneath the heated sunset that almost bled with the civilization's demise. "There is no future until we settle our past." The woman's hand stretched forward. "For those of us who bear the mark."

"Kill the Furyian! Kill the Riddick! Kill the Riddick! Kill the Riddick! Kill the Riddick!"

From behind bars, Lord Marshall squared his jaw. "Kill the Riddick."

Instantly, guards pounced up from all along the wall baring staffs and pikes. Riddick was suddenly released from his unseen prison and rose. The guards struck, and he quickly swiped up his knife and stabbed one in the gut. He lifted another onto his shoulders, stole his gun, and fired it wildly.

Sandy drew her rod and snapped it out then lunged down into the arena. She charged at Riddick and flipped over him as he turned the gun on her. She swung at a guard, but he gripped it firmly between his bicep and side. "You guys never learn." A jet of electricity shot through the metal and sent the guard flying backwards into the wall.

"Come on!" commanded Riddick.

She spun around and raced after him as he ducked onto one of the creatures. She slipped her rod back beneath the armor then threw her hand out to him. He gripped it firmly and flung her behind him. He fired another shot and ducked his head as the contraption clicked in place. He stepped off and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go."

"Agh! Wait!" She snatched herself free, pulled her rod back out in frustration, and tossed it at him. "Hold this." She stripped the armor, revealing her abandoned skirt and newly acquired black pants.

"We don't have time for this. Let's move." Riddick grabbed her hand and dragged her along behind him.

Sandy stumbled then gasped as her shoes flew out of her hand. "Shit!" She turned her full attention on running and felt instant pain as her feet met the rubble of the city beyond the Necromonger mothership. Then her eyebrows flew up at a familiar sound.

"Do not look back!" Riddick ordered.

She glanced over her shoulder, and her eyebrows rose high on her forehead. A Necromonger ship chased after them. Almost instantaneously after taking this sight in, three missiles shot from the dark landscape and into the ship. The ship flung around in midair then the front crashed into the ground and skidded toward them. Her mouth dropped. "_Oh __SHIT_!"

Riddick jerked to a halt and spun around. He wrapped both arms around the girl's upper body and pulled them both down as the ship lifted from the ground and flew over their heads. It flipped over then smashed into the building at the end of the street and exploded.

Sandy relaxed inside his arms and rested her forehead against his chest. _Holy hell, I think that was one of the friggin craziest things that's ever happened._ She took a deep breath and allowed him to pull her upright. She lifted her head and spotted five hooded figures approaching, armed. "Five," she whispered and felt a small rod slip into her bag.

Riddick smiled slyly down at her curious eyes and lowered his arms. "Let me guess. A five-man crew this time?"

Sandy smirked and slid her fingertips down his toned chest to his waist. Men with nice bods, deep voices, and a hard ass attitude were most definitely her type. She fought back her tingling hormones, however, and lowered her hands to her sides. Her attention was now captured by the figures slipping off theirs hoods.

"Couple'a things you could'a done better," spoke a recognized voice, dripping with sarcasm. The hood was removed and revealed Toombs. "First, trashed the locator beckon inside my ship—the one you jacked. And second, and this is really the more important part: dust my dick when you get the chance. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Riddick slowly turned and raised his hands, feeling equally sarcastic. "What took you so long?"

Toombs' smug smile dropped slightly at his inability to piss off the convict and motioned his head forward. A woman behind him came around and slapped some cuffs on Riddick. "Let's go, big boy." She came around him and pushed him toward a waiting ship.

Sandy stood alone a moment, unsure of what to do or say, then tilted her head calmly as Toombs approached. "There a bounty on my head, too?"

"Nah, but I figure, if you run with Riddick, you must be some sorta asset." He whipped out a pair of cuffs and put them on her. "Or at least that's what I'll tell whatever slam takes you in." He grinned and rested his hand on her waist. "Unless you'd like to rethink my offer?"

Sandy threw her knee forward, knocking him in the crotch, and whipped out her rod. "Could'a sworn we already had this conversation, Toombs." She smirked at his groaning form and dropped the rod at his knees. "I'd rather rot." She turned and followed after Riddick.

Toombs chuckled lowly and picked up the weapon. "Oh don't worry, darlin. You will."


	6. Chapter 5

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter Five**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Chastity shoved the vase onto the floor and sent a torrent of water spiraling across the room into her full-length mirror. "Her head should be on a fucking platter! Not waltzing around with that Goddamned Furyian!" She created a blanket of water beneath the bed and flipped it over onto its side. "This is unacceptable!"

"This tantrum certainly isn't going to help."

She whipped around and a new rush of fire swept through her as the Lord Marshall walked in. "Has Vaako returned?"

"Not yet. But when he does, I shall send him and the Purifier out immediately to handle this issue."

"'Issue'?" she repeated, clearly discontent. "Did you not hear what I said? If that girl is allowed to join Riddick, there is no chance that your campaign will succeed!"

"_Thank you_, dear wife," Lord Marshall spoke through gritted teeth. "What would I do without your constant, _incessant REMINDING_!" he roared ferociously, causing the room to shift with power.

Chastity's anger flushed out and was instantly replaced with fear. "I'm sorry, Lord Marshall. It's just, I am upset by her presence."

He took a deep breath and approached her. "We will find them. And when we do, you shall have any head you desire." He cupped her cheek and kissed the other with a faint smile.

Chastity smiled back and watched him exit. As soon as the doors closed she rubbed her cheek furiously where he touched it. Even after rough scrubbing, the cold feel remained. She sighed and flopped down in her vanity chair.

Her eyes glanced sideways at the overturned bed. She smirked and rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Thought you were supposed to be a scientist," Riddick mumbled as the ship took off.

"Thought you were supposed to be evasive," Sandy hissed back.

"Both'a ya shut up," barked Toombs from the front of the ship. He drew a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up as his eyes focused on Riddick. "So where do we drop your merc-killin ass? Who's gonna pay the most for you now?" He glanced at Sandy. "Butcher Bay?"

A smile crept to Riddick's face. "Butcher Bay." He gradually lifted his head. "Ten minutes every other day on the dog run. Protein waffles aren't bad."

"Hey," interrupted Toombs with a smug look. "How bout Ursa Luna? Nice little double-max prison."

"They keep a cell open for me—just in case I drop in."

"You know the problem with these joints now?" Toombs' attention was on one of his crewmates. "Health clubs for waffle-eatin pussies. Maybe we should think about uppin our game here a little bit. Think about some place truly diabolical."

Sandy rolled her eyes. "What the hell's he thinkin now?"

"He's thinkin a triple-max prison," answered Riddick, catching Sandy's eye. "A no-daylight slam. Only three of em left in this system, two of em outta range for a shitty little under cutter like this one with no legs." His attention returned to Toombs. "Leavin just one. Crematoria." Toombs removed his cigarette, and the convict grinned. "That is what you had in mind, right Toombs?"

"Hey," barked a crewman. "How does he know where we're goin and we don't?"

Toombs looked annoyed. "Dope it out."

"I hate this run," the pilot worried aloud.

"_Just_. _Do_ _it_."

"Don't know about this new crew'a yours," chuckled Sandy. "They seem a bit skittish."

Riddick smirked. "Probably shouldn't tell em what happened to the last crew."

The crewmates exchanged nervous glances, but Toombs simply stepped forward and ducked in closer to the convict. "Ya know, you're supposed to some slick shit killer." He looked him over. "Not look at ya." He inhaled the nicotine and let the smoke fill Riddick's nostrils. "All back-a-da-bus and shit."

Sandy licked her teeth and tilted her head back. "I'm hungry."

Tombs slowly turned his attention and lifted both eyebrows. "You're hungry?"

"Yeah, you deaf? Gimme somethin to eat, ya second-rate, waffle-eatin pussy."

_WHAM_

Sandy licked her teeth again then spat her blood onto Toomb's boots. "See? I told you you're gettin old."

Toombs smirked and grabbed her chin. "I think I've had just about enough of your attitude, ya fuckin bitch." He smashed his lips against hers and pressed his cigarette into her forearm.

Sandy squeezed her eyes shut then snapped her head forward. Her forehead pounded against his, sending him stumbling backward. She glared furiously. "Touch me like that again, and I'll cut your fucking dick off. Pig."

Toombs laughed as the crew prepared for cryo-sleep. Riddick watched them all then asked lowly, "All right?"

"Fine." Sandy flexed her arm and shook her head. "Still burns."

"Better off sleeping. It'll help ignore the pain."

"What do you care?" Sandy shot him a dark glare then tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Luthan spotted Chastity in the mirror and turned. "Chastity. Lovely to see you, as always. To what do I owe the honor?"

Chastity closed the door behind her and deafly locked it. "You let the Furyian escape."

"I released him. The escape was up to him."

"Why did you do it?"

"Curiosity. You of all people should know where it stems from."

Chastity smirked and slinked toward him. "Vaako will return with a clue of Riddick's whereabouts. Lord Marshall will be sending you with him."

Luthan did not seem alarmed. "Naturally. Better to have him with us if possible."

"He will not convert."

"Your visions have been wrong before." He stood and faced her condemning figure. "The other Elemental, for instance."

"That wasn't my fault."

"But it was ours?"

"No, of course not." Chastity sighed. It was obvious her anger had entirely dissolved, and in its place sad exhaustion consumed her young face. "Aren't you afraid of what you will miss? Of regret?"

"For what?"

She trailed her eyes down. "Me."

Luthan stared at her then averted his own gaze. "We've already discussed this."

"I know," she mumbled under her breath. Over the past five years, she had grown fond of him. It had been a friendly love at first that quickly changed to romantic. When her feelings were confessed, however, he rejected her. "You will die during this exhibition. You will kill yourself to reclaim your Furyian honor."

Luthan lifted his hand and touched her cheek. She shivered against the cold metal and brought her eyes to meet his. "I cannot disobey the Lord Marshall."

"And I can't let you go. I won't allow it." Chastity grabbed the front of his jacket desperately. "Why, for once, can't you live by my visions?"

He stepped closer to her and took one of her hands in his. He carefully pulled the top of his jacket back, slipped her hand inside, and pressed it against his chest. "What's the point of living if you know tomorrow?"

Chastity felt a warm feeling rush through her body as her skin touched his. She smiled faintly and looked up into his pale brown eyes. "What's the point of living if you live in servitude?"

His chest puffed up, and he withdrew his hand. He slowly removed the metallic clasps from his fingers and let them clang heavily to the floor. He pushed the helmet from his head and smiled down at her confused expression. "You haven't seen it, have you? My answer." She shook her head but stopped when he pressed his bare fingertips to either side of her face. "I love you, Chastity. I always have. Even if not in a vision, how could you not see?"

Chastity barely had time to respond before his lips touched hers. The sensation of their intimate physical contact destroyed every thought plaguing her mind, and she was immobile for several seconds. Then her arms snaked around his neck, and she pressed her body fully against his. _I love you!_ His possessive hands pulled at the fabric of her satin dress as they traveled the length of her body then lowered her down onto the spacious bed waiting to catch them.

* * *

Sandy swore under her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She yanked roughly on the tweezers and felt instant pain shoot through her already-aching foot. She examined the leaking cut then the blood-coated pebble in the tweezers. _I friggin hate terrain._

"An escape artist too?"

She glanced up at Riddick, who faced her. "Oh, that." She raised her free hand and created a small twine of electricity. "Static pulse. Works every time on these computerized cuffs." She let the pebble drop to the floor then leaned down and prepared to extract more intruders.

"So why don't you escape?"

"Cause I like it here." She laughed and tossed another pebble. "Actually, I like you, and that's about it."

"That so?"

"Wouldn't have said it otherwise."

Riddick leaned forward on his restraints and watched her work. "You've done this before."

"I had a few incidents as a kid, yeah." Sandy pinched the tweezers at him. "You're blocking my light."

He tilted his head. "Why were you on the Necro ship?"

Sandy sighed and plucked out the last remaining pebble. She took the bandages sitting on top of a slumbering crewmember's lap and wrapped up her foot. "I was looking for my sister."

"And?"

"And I found her, and she's one of them, and I don't know what the _fuck_ I'm supposed to do with my life now. Are ya happy now?" She gave him a clearly cynical stare then retrieved a pair of sneakers that had previously been tucked away in the back. "My sister was everything to me."

"Was?"

"Duh. She's a Necro. But worse than that, she hates me and almost gave me away to the rest of the friggin fanatics." She slipped on one shoe, tied it, and wrapped the other foot. "Just drop it. I don't see why it's really of any consequence to you."

"Cause I don't wanna have you following me until you find something else to do with your life."

Sandy gawked up at him then threw the bandages at his head when he grinned. "I am great company, I'll have you know."

"People are into scientists these days?"

She chuckled and laced up the other shoe. "I wish. Before this whole incident, I was a total outcast slash family disappointment, blah, blah, blah, that whole sad story. Then my sister and I got split up and _whoosh_ I'm suddenly learning about bioengineering and seeing the galaxy. Ironic, huh?"

Riddick shrugged. "I guess so."

Sandy stood and cleaned up after herself. "Thank the gods for cryo-sleep otherwise I never would've had a chance to do all this."

"You really should be more careful when running for your life."

"Excuse _mwuah_, but I believe it was _you_ who dragged me against my will."

"You complain a lot."

"Oh you little—!" She spun around to give him what-for and gasped when his body appeared less than an inch from hers. She gazed nervously up at his goggles. "How'd you get out of _your_ cuffs?"

"I'm evasive, remember?" He ducked his head slightly and brushed his mouth lightly over her earlobe. Her muscles tightened, and he grinned. "Crematoria's no place for a woman. You'd do better to get lost now."

Sandy smiled slyly and touched his waistband. His head turned fully to her, and she used her other hand to lift his goggles. His silver eyes were focused completely on her. She inwardly threw a victory dance but outwardly drew her hand to linger on his face. "It's no place for a seventeen-year-old girl either."

Riddick's eyes softened but were still quite serious. "So that's why you've really hitched a ride."

She laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling their bodies together. She beamed up at his curious face and kissed him beneath the chin. "No, I really came just for you, but as long as we're heading in that direction, one should always lend a helping hand. Especially since I'm the one who let her go off the way she did."

Riddick lowered his head and smelled her hair smirking. "You're definitely a civilian, feeling guilty for someone else's situation."

Sandy shook her head and drew back, staring up at him. "Isn't that why you're here?"

He frowned.

She grinned slyly and sat down again. She adjusted herself comfortably, buckled in, and slapped on her cuffs. "Long way to Crematoria. Might was well get some shut eye."

Riddick watched her until she fell asleep only moments later. He chained himself back in as well and reclined in the seat. Women.

* * *

Chastity moaned and rolled over on the bed. She slowly opened both eyes and stared at the wall in a blank silence. She rose in the bed and stretched her arms. Her naked body made her smile, and she trailed her eyes to other side of the bed—and frowned. "Luthan?"

But the empty bed did not magically produce the Purifier.

Her thoughts raced when the horrifying truth of the moment struck her. Involuntarily, she buried her face in her hands and screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Sandy snapped her eyes up and clutched her chest as a searing pain overwhelmed her. _Chastity?_

"Come on, move!" The crewmate shoved her onto the metallic sled waiting just inside the cave.

She grunted when she landed heavily atop Riddick. She pressed her forehead into his chest and panted as her heart tightened more and more against the pain. _Chastity!_ "Ugh!" Her eyes crossed as the fat crewman flounced on top of her. His added weight made her blood burn as it pumped through her chest like meteors.

"When we drop you off, your goggles," the man shifted his fat and rubbed his slobbery fingers over Riddick's goggles, "are mine."

Sandy ground her teeth together and tried not to stab her fingers into the convict's ribcage. _Can't breathe!_ Suddenly, the weight was lifted. She sucked in air and rolled over onto her back, grateful for the relief from asphyxiation.

"What is it?"

She focused her eyes on Riddick. "I-I don't know," she huffed. "I can barely breathe." She relaxed her body and continued to stare at him. Slowly stability returned, and she gradually regained her composure. "I think something happened to my sister."

There was no further discussion. The sled stopped miles later, and the crew unloaded. "How much you think they'll pay for you, pretty thing?" Toombs grinned and pushed her along.

Sandy smirked and winked at the warden as they entered. "Hello again."

The warden apparently recalled her instantly because he laughed. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"She's become an accomplice of Riddick's," replied Toombs, stepping between them. "Let's talk prices."

Sandy withdrew from the conversation and scanned the area. Riddick was harnessed to a chain then progressively lowered down into the pit below—the prison. Somehow, her present situation did not seem as important as what must have happened to Chastity. What could it possibly be? She appeared in decent comforts during their run in.

Had she betrayed them? Doubtful. Hopeful thinking was not going to get anyone anywhere. Whatever it was, it inflicted internal pain, not external.

"What are you, deaf?" barked Toombs, spinning on her. "Go!" He gave her a rough shove that sent her plummeting down through the hole.

Sandy grunted when her body nicked the edges of the hole. The hole almost flew with the speed it shrunk away from her, but she grunted as her body jerked to a halt. She beamed at Riddick's face. "Nice catch."

He roughly set her down and walked off. "I'm just passin through."

Sandy now noticed the assaulted forms around her then the gathered convicts watching him leave. "Looks like Riddick's already gotten acquainted."

"Bout time you showed up!"

She blinked and glanced toward the voice then gawked. _I don't believe it!_

Terri Brooke extended her arms and beamed. "I've been waiting almost an hour! Remember me?"

And then there was a loud crack as Sandy connected her fist against Terri's nose.

Terri landed flat on her back and groaned as the blood trickled down her face. "Guess so." Sandy snarled and huffed off into the smoldering, musky prison.

Three years earlier, she dropped in for research over the course of five months. Coming back was not bringing fond memories. If the constantly uncomfortable weather conditions were not enough to drive a person crazy, the harassment and constant need for defense would. It was a miracle that many of the convicts still maintained a sense of their sanity—or rather, mental capabilities, as she doubted mass killers were exactly the typical brand of sane.

Suddenly, she whipped around and grabbed a chain shooting for her face. Her eyes focused on a beautiful woman with long, curly dark hair and bright blue eyes. Who was this?

"Don't you remember me?" The woman smirked. "It's Kyra now."

Sandy's eyes widened, and she loosened her grip. "Jack!"

Kyra yanked on the chain, pulling Sandy onto her face. "You've got some nerve. You let me leave, knowing I was after Riddick, and _who_ do you show up with?"

Sandy rolled over and flipped up. "I assure you, running into Riddick was not my goal."

"On the contrary." The women turned and watched Terri approach them. "That's why I brought you here." Kyra and Sandy glanced at each other.

* * *

"Okay, let's take it from the top." Terri sat down at a makeshift desk in an underground room she attempted to transform into an office. "Over the past twelve years I've been doing extensive research regarding the end of the world and what have you. Religious fanatics believe the universe is running down; scientists believe it's powering up. Well, eventually, I heard the myth about a Furyian who would defeat a heinous group called Necromongers, so I investigated. According to my findings, Riddick _is_ that Furyian, but he'll never defeat the Lord Marshall, thus leading to cataclysmic death and carnage across the known universe."

Sandy's eyes stared stoically into the scientist's. "Why do you say that?"

"Riddick's physical, mental, and moral capabilities make it highly improbable."

"But not impossible?"

"I'm a scientist. I don't deal in chance."

A momentary silence settled between them before Sandy's eyes narrowed sharply. "That's why you brought me here, isn't it?"

Terri nodded gravely. "I knew you and Chastity would be separated when you crossed through the portal."

"But how could you—"

"Because I sent her to the Necros to give you greater incentive to destroy the Lord Marshall. I want _you_ to fight, _not_ Riddick."

"Hold on just a Goddamn second." Sandy raised her hand for silence and pressed the other to her forehead. "So, are you saying that you deliberately put my sister in the hands of those crazy fanatics so I'd help you?"

Terri nodded.

Sandy rolled her eyes and threw her fists in the air. _God_, did she want to throttle this woman! Her blood boiled, and her face turned red as she screamed. All anger flushed out after a moment or so, and she dropped her arms limply. A small smirk played on her lips. "Well, it was a nice try, but ya see, my sister wants my head on a platter, so really, I have absolutely _no_ incentive to go back." She gave a mock salute and wandered toward the door. "Good luck with the whole saving-the-universe ploy. You're doing a great job thus far."

Terri shook her head and drummed her fingers on the desk. "Kids. They never let you finish."

* * *

Kyra watched the brunette shuffle out of the pit. She scaled some levels then perched herself carefully on a ledge overlooking the waterfall. She did not seem herself. Kyra tucked in the side of her mouth then shrugged it off. Who cared about someone else's problems? She had her own.

And Sandy just happened to be one of them.

* * *

If Sandy were honest with herself, she wanted to go back and rescue her sister. Strange as it may have sounded, her mind was fully adoptive of the phrase, "If I can't have her, no one can." But getting out of Crematoria was impossible. No matter how much she studied and knowledge she acquired, it would not be of any help getting out of this place. Her best bet was to the bribe the warden, but the warden never came down with the prisoners, so the idea was instantly discarded. Not only that, but Kyra watched her like a hawk. Talk about annoying.

The bottom line was, she needed Terri's help. Screw the Lord Whatever. She would just go back, get her sister, and split like Winnie the Pooh's butt. Yeap.

There was really only one _other_ issue in mind. Would Riddick try to fight the Lord Marshall, or run away again?

Sandy stood, dusted herself off, and headed for Terri's underground office. It really was not a bad place, all else considering. The darkness made it almost homey while a few candles illuminated the environment in amber-hued shadows. It smelled like ink and parchment, a smell she had come to love. Everything was in disarray, but it suited its purpose. Sandy was certain she could live in this room if it were not for the constant muskiness from the world beyond it.

"Terri?" She maneuvered her way through the bits of furniture and sat down in front of the desk. Her eyes raked over the papers and textbooks. Most of the words she recognized (having read many herself), but her mind was more interested in specific files regarding Riddick's odds against the Lord Marshall.

"You should be more careful." She jumped up, knocking the chair backwards, and stared into the illuminated eyes of Riddick as her lightning ball shimmered against them. He looked amused. "Someone might think you're up to something."

Sandy sighed and extinguished the electricity. "Someone might think you're trying to catch me with my back turned." She picked up the chair and sat back down. "Don't think me so petty as to scrounge through other people's goods for personal gain. I got enough brains and skill to make my own way, thanks."

"By the looks of things, your skills have been diminishing lately."

"Maybe I'm here on purpose, like you." Sandy was highly aware of Riddick moving closer. "Seems we've both let down Jack, doesn't it?"

"It was never my job to look after her."

She faltered at the words and turned her head from the shuffled pages to his shadow-creased face. "If not yours, then whose? I'm sorry neither Imam nor I could do the job of looking after Jack, but she never needed a babysitter. She needed family. You can't save a life without taking responsibility for it, Riddick."

"Why do you think I'm here?"

Sandy blinked then smiled. "Yeah. I just wish I didn't know why _I_ was."

"Then leave."

She laughed. "Should I ask them to unlock the front door, or would you like to do the honors?"

Riddick pulled up a small crate, sat down, and pulled her legs between his. His hands rested on her knees. "Why _are_ you here?"

Sandy swallowed against the lump in her throat and pressed her sweaty hands into her legs. "You won't believe me, but I'm getting used to that." She took a deep breath. "I was brought here from another dimension five years ago to save this universe from the Lord Marshall. Legends say that a Furyian, you, would be the one to kill him, but the woman who summoned me here doesn't think you can. So, _bam_! Here I am. And the reason my sister's on the Necro ship was an attempt by her to get me back there and kill him."

"Are you saying you won't?"

She growled and rubbed her face furiously. "I don't knoooow. I have no clue what to believe anymore. I mean, what ever happened to life being simple and straightforward?"

Riddick smirked. "Life's never been simple for me, so I can't really relate."

Sandy almost laughed. He had a point. She rubbed her hands on her pants again and stopped when one brushed his. Her eyes lingered on him as he continued to stare at her. What was that look? She had seen it many times since they had met, as if he was calmed by the sight of her. Or perhaps analytical? She could be a bit odd and would not be too surprised if someone thought she was a science experiment gone wrong.

"Stop thinking." She blinked then realized he was slowly pulling her seat closer. His eyes fell on her lips. "Live by instinct."

Sandy licked her lips nervously and let a shaky breath slip through her throat. "Riddick," she whispered. His face was centimeters from hers, one hand lightly touching her cheek as the other faintly touched her thigh. "I'm not exactly the best person to get involved with."

Riddick smirked. "That makes two of us." He slipped his hand through her hair and pushed her lips firmly against his. Her hands immediately fell on his stationary knees as he pulled her chair as close as it would come.

Sandy felt her heart triple in speed rather than skip a beat. Her mind wondered only for an instant as to whether that was normal before she pushed it aside and focused all thoughts on Riddick. She swatted his hand from her thigh and stood without breaking their kiss. She straddled his hips and touched his freshly-shaven face.

Riddick trailed his tongue along the line between her lips and secured his arm around her waist, pulling her ever closer, as she granted him access to her mouth. The taste of her made him moan lowly, but, despite his heightening want, he remained in control of his body, aside from his need to cling to her. He was simply doing what came naturally.

Sandy never would have guessed kissing could be so intimate without being sloppy. Had Riddick done this before? She kissed a couple of guys before, but never with any real feeling outside lust. Sitting in Riddick's lap, kissing him, feeling his strong arms around her shoulders and honed bulk under her hands created a sense of security beyond sexuality. Not that she was not beginning to ponder that idea too.

They finally pulled back for breath. Sandy threw her head back, she was so desperate for air, but felt it hitch in her throat as hot lips brushed across her neck. She tilted her head slightly, letting Riddick's tongue trail from her collarbone to her chin then met his gaze.

Riddick reached up a hand and gently pulled out her ponytail. Her wavy brown locks tumbled down over her shoulders, but she continued to stare at him like she had not noticed. His fingers entangled in the tendrils as he gently kissed her again. Why was he being so sensitive? Why was he continuing when he _knew_ he was being sensitive? Time had always proven sensitivity to be a weakness. So why?

Sandy saw faint confusion in Riddick's eyes and cupped his face. She kissed him solidly, mouth closed, lips simply locked together. After withdrawing, her forehead pressed against his. "This is a little strange for me, too."

Riddick smirked and kissed just below her lips. "We're getting out of here—all of us. You'll save your sister."

Sandy felt that his words were truth. She nodded and glanced over her shoulder at the papers on the desk. Riddick's chances. "Don't let me down."


	7. Chapter 6

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter Six**

Sandy's face remained stoic as she assembled the small pieces of metal. Terri kept giving her questioning looks as she worked across from her, but the brunette feigned obliviousness. Sandy shoved a mag into the handle of the contraption and aimed it at the other woman's forehead. "Hm." She lowered it and examined the barrel. "Kinda heavy."

"I told you I had 'relics' to make guns," Terri replied sarcastically. "What were you expecting?"

Sandy was not really expecting anything. The guns Terri spoke of were not too foreign to her; the same used in her dimension. But five years of using this place's weapons made her accustomed to light weaponry. "How many ya got?"

"Two." Terri raised her arms when the brunette gave her a disbelieving glare. "I never thought I'd need a particularly large some of trash."

"So you intended to stay on this rock for the rest of your life?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I actually asked to be put here to have quiet time to myself. I could indeed leave if I wished, but seeing as I'm no prisoner, I am aloud certain things that make living durable."

"How lovely for you." Sandy slipped the gun into the back of her pants. "We should all have such choices in life."

"_DOGS_!" screamed a voice.

Terri looked at her wristwatch and shrugged. "Look at that, it's time for dinner. Whelp, best be off." She swept all the pieces into a bucket, folded up the table, and carried it all back to her cave.

Sandy's eyes traveled around the prison in search of the havoc. She stopped at the sight of Kyra carefully moving down the skyline. Suddenly, she darted forward, jumped onto the railing, and lunged out. Her fingers coiled around a chain where she wound down another level and jumped off. Sandy quirked an eyebrow. "Impressive."

A thunderous growl echoed behind her, and she spun around. "Whoa ugly!" She raised her hands and stared into its eyes. It was frightening at first glance and terrifying at a second. The flesh was spiky gray then turned orange like burning hot coals as its dripping razor teeth gleamed at her. Its eyes were like Riddick's, both in composition and fearsomeness. "No need for violence. Let's just talk this through, shall we?" It growled and lunged at her. Sandy sidestepped just enough to miss sharp punctures, but he swung his body about roughly, colliding with her side. She flew several feet away then smacked into the strong wall. Her world went black.

The hellhound growled at her motionless form and closed in. It stopped, however, when a chain coiled around its neck and tried suffocating it. It bucked wildly but to no avail. Kyra tied off the chain and hurried toward Sandy. She scooped her up carefully and made a run for safety.

Sandy's eyes fluttered open and widened at the sight of the woman. "Kyra?"

"No time to talk!" Kyra shouted when she heard the chain snap loose.

Sandy snapped her gaze over Kyra's shoulder and yelped as the hellhound closed in like a torpedo. She brought her arms around Kyra's neck and touched her fingers together. "Eat this, poncho!" Electricity bulged from between her palms then exploded toward him. The hellhound was knocked clean across the prison and into unconsciousness. Sandy threw up her fist. "Yes!"

Kyra stopped after reaching the first level skyline and threw Sandy's into a jail cell with some others. "Stay here!"

Sandy shook her head to clear the stars from her vision. "Wait! Where're you going?!" She attempted to squeeze past the cellmates but not before they closed and locked the door. "Damnit!"

* * *

Lord Marshall puffed up his chest as his lovely wife entered the large lobby. She instantly drifted toward him and bowed. "My dear. You said you have news for me?"

"Yes." Chastity lifted her head long enough to make eye contact. "I had a vision. Lord Vaako will be successful in his pursuit of the Furyian."

"You are certain of this?"

"Positive."

Lord Marshall smirked and straightened on his thrown. "News I like to hear. At last I will have the universe to myself, no longer in fear of ridiculous legends."

Chastity bowed again and made her departure. "If you'll excuse me, Lord Marshall. I have some planning to do."

* * *

Sandy massaged her temple impatiently then threw up her arms. "Oh my God, what the fuck is taking so long?"

"We'll be out soon," one of the cellmates replied.

"Define soon."

Soon, Guv appeared and released them. "It's safe now."

Sandy shoved past all of them and hurried down to Terri's cave. She barged in and clapped her hands together. "Forget this. I'm already gettin pissed bein here. When do we leave?"

Terri blinked several times. "Uh, when I've finished the last of my calculations."

Sandy rolled her eyes. "So next week?"

"No, no, maybe today, tomorrow at the latest."

"Thank God." Sandy turned and walked back into the prison. "Now where'd my lovely savior get to?"

"You can't mean me?"

Sandy glanced over and beamed at the woman. "Why would you say that, Kyra?"

"I like being the bad guy," Kyra smirked slyly.

Sandy guffawed. "I have no doubts. I'm the same."

Kyra sat Indian style on a rock and watched her slyly. "How did you do that?"

"What?"

"That lightning thing."

"Oh that," Sandy acknowledged nonchalantly. "Elemental." She held up her hand and felt the electricity surge through her body and out her nails. "I've been working on controlling it for years."

"Can you teach me?"

Sandy laughed. "Actually, I think I can!"

Kyra looked surprised, but skeptical. "You can?"

"Sure." Sandy stepped closer to her and held out her hands. "But first I have to search your spirit."

"Evil to the core." Kyra placed her hands atop Sandy's.

Sandy closed her eyes and focused. Flashes of Kyra's charred past raced through her mind. _Stay focused. Don't lose it_. She tightened her grip on Kyra's hands. _Mind and body as one._ A wave of heat blasted from their hands, sending Sandy flying backwards and knocking Kyra on her back.

Kyra shot up and stared wide-eyed at her hands. "What happened?!"

Sandy sighed and sat up on her elbows. "You have potential, my young apprentice. Fire, to be more specific."

"How?"

"You have to concentrate. Think about nothing but the fire. You won't have to do it forever, but until some practice has been acquired, deep deliberation is necessary. Go ahead, try."

Kyra hesitated but finally closed her own eyes and thought about making fire; fire in her own hands; fire encompassing her entire body—the fire that burned inside her soul.

"Whoa!" shouted Sandy, lunging up.

Kyra snapped her eyes open and gawked. Her arms, from fingertips to shoulders, were engulfed in flames, but she could not feel a thing. "Holy shit!"

Sandy waved her hand in front of her face to drown out some of the heat. "My thoughts exactly. Hurry up and put that out before you attract a crowd." The flame diminished instantly. "Now I gotta warn ya, kiddo. This power may seem as awesome as hell, but it does have some serious disadvantages. There're other Elementals that can harm you, like Terri for instance. She's a water Elemental, and if she can kick it up more than you, she'll drown your ass. Using the power accurately is also difficult. Making the power and controlling it are two very different things. Don't rush yourself or ya may cause more trouble on yourself than the enemy."

Kyra nodded. "Got'cha."

Sandy smiled and motioned her head toward the large overhang that the guards stayed in. "How long you give before Riddick breaks out?"

"Not much longer. He seems to be waiting for something." Kyra suddenly ducked her head. "Do you think Riddick may have a power?"

Sandy quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"Just curious."

"Well, I suppose it is possible, but very unlikely. Most people, actually, don't have the power to control elements. Like I said, making and controlling—very opposite sides of the spectrum."

Kyra watched the woman check her clothes for any annoying singes. "So, why're you here? I know it's not for Terri."

Sandy stopped a second then continued her search. "I actually had no intention of coming here to begin with, but seeing as Riddick decided to break out of the Necro ship the same time I did, I hitched a ride with him on Toombs' crapmobile. Hence, here I am. I knew you'd be here too and I couldn't help but wonder how you'd changed over the years."

Kyra smirked. "Disappointed?"

"Not really. If it wasn't for that change, I'd be dead right now." Sandy sighed dramatically and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh the woes of being the good guy."

Kyra could not help but smile at this comment. "You should think about converting. It's much more fun."

"I think I just might."

With that, gunfire broke out overhead. Sandy and Kyra threw their gazes up as shots flew and catastrophe sounded. "I think this could be it," Kyra spoke lowly.

Sandy glanced over her shoulder to see Terri standing at her doorway, also watching the scene seriously. The brunette narrowed her eyes. _So sayeth the prophecy._

* * *

Chastity stared at her reflection in the mirror. The eyes were red and swollen; the color of her skin was ghostly white. Even the aquamarine locks seemed faded and flat. Much like her spirit. She betrayed her sister and helped the Lord Marshall in his campaign in hopes of saving Luthan. A clearly ridiculous notion.

Dame Vaako swayed into the room and smirked at the woman's appearance. "What's the matter, pretty little Elemental? Did you think he'd stay and love you forever?" She stopped by the mirror side and studied the woman's expressionless face. "Come, tell me. I'd like to know how much this love has wounded you."

"A heartless witch could understand nothing." Chastity turned her eyes to the Necromonger. "You understand so little."

Dame flinched under the insult then growled. "You are weak. You always were and you always will be. You deserve nothing more than agony for all eternity."

Chastity watched the woman storm out. "Till Underverse come." She went back to watching her reflection.

* * *

Sandy stared around the destroyed room and gave a long whistle. "Somebody got a little trigger-happy in here."

"What happened?" questioned Kyra, coming up behind her.

More of the inmates filed in to study the scene. "Mercs," one spoke. "Some guards here, but this can't be all of them."

"Check the spots in the back," ordered Guv. "And be careful."

"Don't bother," Riddick's voice interrupted. "Guards ain't there. Figured out the Necros are comin for me. Plan was to clean the bank, ghost the mercs, break wide through the tunnel. Then someone got a lucky shot off with this rocket launcher here and took out the sled. Guards took off on foot but rigged the doors so no one could follow. They'll take the one tunnel to the hanger—and leave everyone else here to die."

"How do you know all that shit?" barked Toombs, rising out of the hole. "You weren't even here."

Riddick slowly turned his gaze. "Cause it was my plan."

* * *

"Twenty mile buffer zone, and thirty clicks to the hanger."

"Thirty clicks over that terrain?" The convicts stared out at the nightmarish landscape. It was a frozen hell composed of black spikes and claws spearing up through the planet's surface like monstrous demons desperate to get out or drag any human down who dared to insult them by crossing beyond their prison.

Riddick locked down the pad and drowned out the muttering and complaining. Meanwhile, Guv took a small step closer to him. "It's moving in the right direction. We could make it. Stay behind the night, ahead of the sun."

Riddick turned and responded, "There's gonna be one speed. Mine. If you can't keep up, don't step up." He headed past Kyra to the back of the room. "You'll just die."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Sandy questioned Terri. "It's a fast run. Can you keep up?"

Terri fumbled nervously around with a large bag. "It's worth a shot, right? Better than staying here forever."

Sandy shrugged. "I suppose so."

Terri watched Sandy pull on a thin rag coat and adjust the collar. "By the way, I have something for you." She reached inside the bag and withdrew some items. "Here's your staff, with an additional four inches of reach."

"Four inches?" Sandy took it and extended the rod.

"Also, before, it was merely a conductor of your electricity. Now, you can _control_ it with your powers."

"Nice." She shrunk it back. "My thanks."

"I'm not done." Terri removed another item.

Sandy quirked an eyebrow and took the bow. "What is this, the renaissance?"

"That bow is made out of solid red oak, and the string is dragon hair. The ropes are also rhinoceros hide." She withdrew a quiver of metallic arrows. "Sixteen inch arrows with steel and diamond heads. Guaranteed to puncture any Necro armor."

"_Awesome_." Sandy slung the quiver across her back, slide the rod inside, and secured the bow string over her chest. "Anything else?"

"Just one." Terri withdrew a last item from the bag. "Boomie daggers. Will reach up to a hundred and sixty-five feet."

Sandy awed at the dozen blades. They were curved just slightly at the center and attached to handles wrapped in red leather. "Outstanding." She gave the woman a sly grin. "All conductors?"

"Obviously."

Sandy secured the carrier to her waist and put the safety on for her gun. "Let's hit the tires and light the fires."

* * *

Chastity rose up and exited her room. Images were flashing in her mind.

Riddick led a group of convicts across the scarred surface of Crematoria, Sandy and Terri joining in the middle.

She headed down the staircase to the first floor.

They fired weapons at prison guards then continued on their way. One man lost.

She drew her eyes to the entrance doors and proceeded toward them.

The group scaled a massive rock wall melted and cooled a hundred times over through the decades.

She could see the sky beginning to form.

Inhumane sunlight covered them, and the two remaining climbers ducked into the shadows.

"Sandy," she breathed.

Riddick threw himself over the cliff, swung across it by a rope, and hurtled himself and a girl on top of the mountain. Another man dead.

She took in a breath as the light warmed her face. "Come to me."

* * *

Sandy glanced up at the sunrise. _Chastity?_

"There it is," spoke Guv. They paused a moment then headed forward.

Sandy's hand snapped out and grabbed Guv's arm just as Riddick's tightened around his ankle. Guv looked back and forth between them. "Listen," Sandy whispered.

They all sat quietly for a moment, hearing nothing but silence, and then picked up on a strange sound. Peering over the small hill, they could make out figures in dark armor and a bizarre flying craft.

Kyra sighed and withdrew back into the shadow cover. "Lemme guess. Necros."

"And a whole lotta Necro fire power," Riddick added.

"Shit!" she hissed. "I _hate_ not being the bad guys!"

Sandy's ears perked up, and she touched Riddick's arm. "The Lensers've seen us."

"I figure we got three minutes," informed Kyra, hurrying to pull her hair up, "before the sun hits us again. Burns out this whole valley."

"Wait," Riddick interceded calmly.

"We gonna do this or not?" she urged.

"Just wait," his voice carried in amusement.

Guv twisted his old wedding ring absently then brought his eyes back up to his comrades. "Helen." They looked at him. "Her name was Helen. I never really forgot."

Terri smiled and touched his shoulder. "I'm sure she didn't either."

Sandy's eyes narrowed further and further as the Necros drew close. But suddenly, a gun shot rang out, and several more exchanges followed suit. She traded a sly smile with Riddick.

"Remember that favorite game'a yours?" he smirked.

"Who's the better killer?" Kyra met his gaze.

"Let's play." He rose up and leapt over the hill.

"Come on!" Kyra jumped to her feet and hurried after him with the rest of the group.

Sandy drew out her rod and extended it to staff length. She grabbed Terri's hand and dodged her way around the convicts and Necros. "We need to get you to a safe location!"

"What about the others?!"

"Trust me, they can handle themselves!" Sandy ducked and twirled her way through the weave of Necros and prison guards before reaching the shuttle entrance. She extended it down and urged Terri inside. "Don't come out until it's all clear, got it?"

"Yes," Terri nodded frantically.

Sandy closed the hatch and peeked around at the tussle. There was one man who did not engage. He was somewhat slim and trim with a strange skeletal helmet on his head and unusual finger ornaments. She sneaked up to his side and grabbed him by the throat.

The Purifier gagged as his feet left the ground and his body was slammed against a wall. He grabbed hold of the offending hand and stared down into Sandy's face.

Sandy raised her staff to finish him, but stopped. Their eyes studied one another closely, and somehow knew. She lowered her weapon and released him. "It was you."

The Purifier rubbed his throat and gasped up at her. "Sandy?"

"You're the one that made my sister convert. You're the one who broke her heart."

The Purifier ducked his head a moment then nodded solemnly. "Yes. I am as you say. But I am also not your enemy."

Sandy gripped her staff tightly. "Necros. I hate them all!" She spun sharply on her heel and thrust the weapon out. The Necro warrior froze in his path as the metal shot through his forehead. "I hate." Suddenly, a jet of power shot through the staff and into the man's head, causing it to explode. She lowered her weapon and wiped the blood from her face. "My sister chose you over me." They exchanged a glance. "So I will leave your fate to someone else."

"So," came a new voice. Sandy's attention flew to the Necros outside the hanger. Riddick was struggling to his knees as several Necros closed in on him. Guv lay dead on the runway, and Kyra and the other convicts were nowhere to be found. "You can kneel," the leader spoke. In his hands were two Necro guns, and they slowly rose to the convict's head.

Sandy blinked at the scene as it moved slower and slower. _What the—_

The scene appeared again. Graves upon graves outlaying expansive fields. A woman, speaking. "I think you know now. I think you know who tore Furyia apart." She pressed her hand to her chest. "This mark carries the anger of an entire race." And she extended it toward Riddick. "But it's going to hurt."

Sandy watched the vision. A man in shadow progressed forward, a familiar man in shadow. A man who was not a man.

The Lord Marshall.

Suddenly, everything went back to normal, but Riddick's body continued to convulse violently as a strange blue light spread throughout him. And with that light, an explosion. The Necros flew back several feet, the Purifier staggered, and Sandy was launched into the hanger wall and unconscious onto her face. Riddick collapsed, also comatose.

* * *

The place was full of sounds: shouting voices, hurrying feet, squeaky wheels running across sleek tile, metal clanging against metal. She heard it all and saw it all, but she smelled nothing. Strange. In hospitals, her senses were always on high alert. The smell bothered her more than anything, and though she was grateful for the inability to smell the sour, medicine-tarnished aroma, she was equally unsettled.

Sandy glanced around at the busy and oddly familiar hospital hallway. "Why am I here?"

"Daddy?"

She drew her eyes to a man hunched over on a bench. His face was buried in his hands. A little girl with large green eyes shook his knee lightly, but he never acknowledged her. Sandy's grew wide. "What's going on?"

Another small girl with navy-tinted hair exited a room and touched her sister's shoulder. "Sandy, Mommy wants to see us." The young Sandy gave her father one last glance then took her sister's hand and headed inside the room.

A beautiful woman lay on the bed. She had long, golden hair and ocean-blue eyes. Her arms lay limp at her sides, but she smiled as the duo came in. "Come here, my darling babies." Her voice was weak, and it looked like it pained her to speak. The girls crawled up onto the bed and lay at their mother's side. "I want you girls to promise me something. No matter what happens, you will always stick together. Don't ever give up on one another, okay?"

Sandy and Chastity stared across at each other and clasped their hands together. "We promise, Mommy."

Meanwhile, the older Sandy stood at the door. She could recall that moment as if it were yesterday. It was that day that she vowed to become strong and protect her sister from anything that could hurt her. It was also that day that her father lost all interest in his children.

She glanced over her shoulder at the weeping man.

It was also that day that she had chosen to forget.

* * *

"We all began as something else."

Sandy's eyes flashed open. The Purifier and Riddick stood together at the front of the hanger in the midst of a deep conversation. Terri knelt beside her.

"I've done unbelievable things," continued the Purifier, "in the name of a faith that was never my own. And he'll do to her what he did to me."

Sandy blinked. _Kyra._

"The Necromonger in me warns you not to go back. But the _Furyian_ in me," he smiled at Riddick's peeked interest, "hopes you won't listen." He held up the dagger Riddick used to escape the Necro ship then dropped it to the ground. "God knows, I've dreamed of it." He gave another dim smirk then turned and carried onward into the scorching Crematorian sunlight.

Sandy sat up and felt her chest tighten as his body was charred to ashes. _Chastity…_

Riddick reached down and retrieved the blade then turned and headed to the back of the hanger. He extended his hand to her. "We've come this far together. Ready to finish it?"

Sandy squared her shoulders and took his hand. "Absolutely."


	8. Chapter 7

**Avs**: Newly revised.

**Chapter Seven**

Chastity watched as the frigate landed and the hatch opened. A few Necromonger soldiers emerged, far reduced from the departing number, but amongst them was a young woman with downcast eyes. "Hmm." The soldiers approached, led by Vaako, and she tucked her hands behind her back. "Is he dead?"

Vaako gave her a small look. "Both of them." He exchanged a brief glance with her then stepped closer. "I'm sorry."

Chastity nodded. He had always been gentle toward her feelings without deterring his status. "Good work, Lord Vaako." She motioned at the girl. "Who's she?"

Vaako looked too. "A prisoner. She surrendered after Riddick's death."

Chastity approached the girl and studied her. "You befriended Riddick?" The brunette did not respond. "I know you can speak, Kyra." Kyra's head shot up, and Chastity smirked. "Remember, little girl," she ducked her head and lowered her voice, "it's only real if you believe it is."

Kyra stared at her, too stunned and confused to respond immediately. "Van Zant," she breathed. Chastity, however, was not phased. "Are you—?"

"Enough talk!" Vaako shouted. "Get moving!" The soldiers shoved her forward and into Necropolis. Vaako transmitted eye contact with the Elemental. "Don't stay out here too long." And he hurried after his men.

Chastity studied the sky silently then progressed down the steps and out into the barren city.

* * *

Terri flipped to the next page in the notebook and pushed her glasses a little higher. "Yes, this planetary business is brilliant. I don't know how I could've missed it."

"I thought I could use them to return Chastity and I home," replied Sandy, scanning through a different book. "But I'm not sure. How did you do it?"

"By no means as complicated as this. Sprinkle some magic fairy dust and _POOF_!" Terri moved to a new notebook. "I think what you've found is something else. I think you've found is a way to revive the dead."

Sandy's head snapped up. "Revive the dead?"

"Yes. By using the six basic elements, the entity of life, and the entity of death, I think I can draw a passed soul back into its body. But the body will have to remain healthy. A death prolonged over a day would be pointless."

"Why do you need to resurrect the dead?" Sandy closed the book and hunched forward on her knees. "Who are you trying to save?"

Terri fidgeted and raised the notebook in front of her face. "We'll discuss that some other time."

Sandy sighed and leaned back as Terri hurried to the front of the ship. "All right then." She extended her hand sideways and placed it atop Terri's bag of information. _I don't have much time left. I can feel Chastity's aura growing weaker. Something's wrong. She's drifting further and further from me, and not just emotionally. Her soul is dimming. Like she's dying._

"Sandy." Riddick motioned her to the pilot chair and pointed at the map of Helion Prime. "Come here."

Sandy came up beside him and leaned down. "What's up?"

"The Necros are occupying the Northern side of the planet. They have a few crew ships to the East, but it's not a problem. We should land somewhere on the western outskirts. Take a couple of soldiers for armor, work our way in." He cocked his head toward her. "Think you can manage?"

Sandy studied the map carefully and narrowed her eyes. "Drop me off at the Eastern border. We'll meet back at the center, just incase there's a surprise waiting."

Riddick smirked and brushed his nose against her cheek. He turned away when she faced him. "Be sure to keep your power in check; otherwise, your sister may pick up on it."

"I know." She leaned against his shoulder. "I'm not sure she even knows how to sense me anymore. Her life force is fading."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. She could be hiding herself from me like I'm doing. It's difficult to say."

Riddick raised his arm and wrapped it around her waist. "Can you sense other people?"

Sandy reached forward and picked up Riddick's goggles from the console. "Kyra's still alive." She held them in front of him. "But she's surrounded by darkness. Be careful."

Riddick grinned and accepted them. "My hunting ground."

She smiled but abruptly dropped it. Her hand flew out and yanked the accelerator gears down. The ship jerked to a violent halt, but Riddick's arm easily kept her stable. Silence ensued, and she listened carefully. "Someone's here."

Riddick perked up his ears. "I don't hear anything."

"It's her." She drew her eyes to him. "I can feel her. She's come for me." She released him and hurried to the back of the ship. "I have to face her now. I have to bring her back."

"Sandy!" Terri emerged from a side compartment. "You can't go! You're the only one, remember? You must wait!"

"Sorry, Terri, but I couldn't care less about the Lord Marshall. My sister is my life." Sandy gathered up a few of Terri's notebooks and secured her weapons. "Put the ship down, Riddick."

"No, don't!" commanded Terri. "She doesn't know what she's saying! She's blinded by her guilt!" Riddick ignored the protests and quickly landed the craft. Terri rushed him. "What're you doing?!"

He rose up and stopped her with his bulking mass. "Who're you to decide what she should do with her life? Why should she sacrifice her and her sister for _your_ cause?"

"Because my cause is not only mine!" Terri retorted, ceasing her retreat. "I fight for everyone! For the sake of humanity and the future of our world!"

"Stop it!" Sandy slung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed Terri by the shoulders. "I have to do this. Please, understand. Chastity is everything to me. I left her once, and if I do it again I might as well forget about her altogether. And I can't do that. I won't do it." She paused then pulled the woman into a hug. "I'll come for you. I swear I will."

Terri whimpered and pushed her away. "Then hurry up. The sooner you finish this, the sooner everything will be over."

Sandy grinned and nudged her arm. "Save me a seat at the revolution. Oh!" She reached amongst her weapons and extended the daggers to the woman. "Take these. You might need them."

Terri accepted them reluctantly and strapped them across her back. "Be careful."

Sandy turned and headed for the hatch as it descended. "Keep her safe, Riddick. Set her free." She smiled weakly at him and stepped out into the barren Helion Prime desert.

"Sandy." Riddick stepped up to her and pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't think."

She stared up into his silver-blue eyes and touched his hand. "Act on instinct." She hesitated a moment then straightened and pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss, but they did not intensify it. She pulled back. "Kick ass." They exchanged a grin and she headed off.

Terri sat down anxiously as the convict closed the hatch and ascended once more. "You really think she'll be back?"

Riddick did not reply. He wanted to say yes and convince himself that they would meet up again. But deep down, he knew.

That kiss was goodbye.

* * *

Sandy squinted at the textbook as she walked the dirt. _The planetary forces are represented in designated hosts, who may in fact not be aware of their occupancy._ She pressed her finger into a diagram on the page. _If brought together, the amulets are believed to create miracles 'neither time nor age can control.'_ She snapped the book closed and furrowed her brow. _How can you tell who does or doesn't possess a planetary force? Elementals exist, so what's the difference?_ "Huh?" She quickly side-stepped and sent a string of electricity into a third jet of violent water. It scattered into thousands of droplets. "So, you've gotten smarter."

Standing several paces from her was Chastity. "This is all your fault." She glared darkly as tears brimmed uncontrollably. "You took him from me."

Sandy returned the book to her bag and raised a fist. "Sorry, sister, but he gave his own life just like you knew he would." Chastity's eyes flared, and the brunette smirked. "So if there's anyone to blame here, it'd have to be you."

"Shut up!" Chastity sent a gush of water at her and simultaneously charged.

Sandy opened her fists, palm facing forward, and shot a strip of electricity into the liquid then twisted her hand back into a fist and blocked Chastity's attempted blow at her head. She was surprised by how fast and aggressively her sister attacked. There was no opportunity for her to throw her own punches or kicks as she was forced backwards with each black. _Shit! What's she been doing all these years?!_

Chastity's tears flowed more freely than ever, but her face was crazed with revenge. In all their years together, Chastity had never looked ugly. But now, her expression was hideous. Repulsion compared to her true beauty. She finally got a hold of Sandy's arm and kicked at her feet.

Sandy moved desperately to block the attacks, but they came too quickly. She winced as one took a bone-shattering blow to her left shin before her body rose into the air and was throne on its back. Her eyes crossed as her lungs struggled for new breath. She rolled onto her stomach to avoid Chastity's foot then quickly pushed up onto her arms and swung her legs around in a swift movement.

Chastity fell onto her back but flipped back up. Sandy was already up, too, but her body was hunched. "You've become the weakling over the years, sister. Now it's time to face up to it!" She charged at her, but was knocked onto her face by a sharp blow against her jaw.

Sandy twirled her metallic rod and clasped it firmly. "I've just focused my talents elsewhere." She did not move as Chastity scrambled about in the sand. "You haven't changed at all. You still blame me for everything that goes wrong, just like you did Mother."

Chastity halted and glanced slowly over her shoulder.

Sandy smirked. "Yeah, I knew it was you who first got it in Dad's head that it was my fault Mom had her accident. That first night back from the hospital, when you sneaked off to his room to cry." She tightened her grip on the weapon. "I never looked after you because Mom told me to, Chastity. I did it for _you_. To make amends for killing her; to make you happy. But it was never enough. We were best friends, but I knew you hadn't forgiven me. I could see it in the way you looked at me.

"And now, you blame me once again. For your situations, the Purifier. But I get it now. You blame me for the way you are because you know I'll love you no matter what. That I'll always do what is best for you. But it's time to face up, Big Sis. It's time to acknowledge who, and _what_ you really are."

Chastity's body shook. It was impossible to tell what from, but with each passing second she grew more unstable. Suddenly, her hands flew up and scattered sands all across Sandy's eyes. Sandy recoiled sharply, giving Chastity the time she needed to use a waterspout that sent Sandy soaring backwards.

Sandy lay motionless a moment then progressively sat up and tried to clear her eyes. The staff had been lost in the attack. She barely made out blurs—of an expansive, blue wall stretching fifty feet high and twice as high. "Oh shit."

"_AAAHHHH_!" Chastity threw her arms forward, and the tidal wave roared forward.

Sandy felt her brain rattle as the water smashed into her like an anvil. She felt her body toss and turn wildly inside the compact water. But most importantly, she felt her lungs strain for air. Thought drifted further and further as darkness closed in around her.

But suddenly, everything stopped.

She opened both eyes and reflected as she breathed freely, still engulfed in the tidal wave. What happened? She swam forward a bit, and though her body moved, she didn't feel the water do the same. Was this a dream? She turned to inspect her surroundings and gasped. Her drowning body was still there, frozen in the moment. _What is this?!_

"Congratulations, Miss Van Zant," spoke a voice from some unknown place. Sandy searched wildly, but saw no one. "Come out, my dear."

Sandy swam in some indefinite direction, eager to escape the watery prison. When it came, and she stuck her head out into the open, her eyes fell upon a woman floating in midair across from her.

She rested on a hovering park bench with her legs crossed nonchalantly. Her fiery red hair sprawled across her back, and black eyes matched her linen suit. A strange yellow light emanated all around her, and she turned up pink lips. "A pleasure to meet you at last, Sandy Van Zant."

Sandy hesitated at first. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tatiana." Her voice was low, but distinctly feminine nonetheless. "I am the keeper of the dead."

Sandy flinched. "I'm dead?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh." She raised an eyebrow. "Good."

"Perhaps to know you and your sister will die together is of greater value?"

Sandy straightened. "What do you mean?" The woman paused, and the brunette furrowed her brow. "What's wrong with my sister?"

Tatiana averted her gaze solemnly and sighed. "I'm not supposed to share this sort of thing with humans, but considering the current circumstances, I'll make an exception." She turned her eyes back. "Chastity is a water Elemental, but because her body was not subjected to it early in life, she adapted without it. But, as you've seen, circumstances have changed. Chastity has changed. She uses her powers frequently and even has the capability to _become_ her gift. Unfortunately, it's causing excessive water to enter her un-adapted body. Her immune system tries to compensate, but it's slow and painful. After this tidal wave stunt, her systems can't hold it anymore. Everything's overflowing: the blood stream, heart, lungs, intestines, brain; all of it. There's no way she can recover. In seconds, she will die at the exact same moment as you."

Sandy did not speak. It was painful, but not hard to believe. She stepped fully out of the water to float before the woman. "So why am I here?"

"You are here to make a choice. A difficult, but absolute one. You see, it was _you_ who brought the eight elemental forces together in a common cause."

Sandy looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Mercury's ice, Saturn's wind, and Pluto's death. Dame Vaako, Lord Vaako, and Lord Marshall are already dead, yet they still walk among the living, waiting for their seconds to run out.

"Venus' life; Aereon is an air Elemental chained in darkness. She might as well be dead. Mars' fire; Kyra tried to save the life of Riddick and is also seconds from death. Uranus' earth; Riddick has lost everyone he holds dear. He is as dead as they come. And lastly, Neptune's water and Jupiter's lightning. As I already said, you and your sister will be dead soon. Without you, these forces would never have united in a common bond. They owe the course of their lives, and their deaths, to you."

"So what do you need me for?"

"I already told you. To make a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

Tatiana uncrossed her legs and stood. "You have influenced the lives of many people since you came here. Some for good, and some for bad. But when you count them out, you have one more good than bad. So, as your reward, I will allow you to save one life." She raised her index finger in front of her face. "_Just_. _One_. And that includes your own."

Sandy instantly evaluated her options. Only one choice. If she chose Kyra, it would save Riddick, which would in turn allow him to destroy the Lord Marshall and rescue Aereon. But that still left her and Chastity screwed. If she saved Chastity, everyone still died. If she chose herself, everyone still did. Damnit! Why did this always happen to her?!

"Time to decide," Tatiana's voice interrupted.

_Shit, I don't know! Why can't I just go home for Godsa—_ She suddenly stopped. _Wait._

"Make your choice, or forfeit the offer."

Sandy stared at the woman in awe. "Terri," she breathed.

"What?"

"Terri." Her voice grew stronger. "I want to save Terri."

"Why do you need to resurrect the dead?" Sandy closed the book and hunched forward on her knees. "Who are you trying to save?"

"Terri is not in danger."

"Her heart. Whatever it is that wounded her heart and destroyed her life, I want it fixed." Sandy squared her shoulders resolutely. "Save the one who Terri loved most."

Tatiana blinked in surprise then chuckled. "I must admit, I hadn't thought of that. You're smarter than I expected." She bowed. "But it shall be done."

And with that, Sandy's world vanished in a realm of white.

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick—_

_WHAM_

Terri watched the alarm clock fly across the room and down the hall. She gave a long yawn and rolled over in her sleep. "Owen, wake up, honey! I need some breakfast!" Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she shot up in the bed. "What?" She was back in her old room, everything as she left it the day Owen had died. "What kinda dream—?" But her voice faltered as she drew her hand out from under pillow, holding a pair of unusual daggers. "Sandy's—"

"_MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!"

Terri snapped her up then raced into the hall for his room. "Owen!" She flung the door open and froze.

A scruffy man with curly red hair and dark, wicked blue eyes pointed a large gun at the boy's head, and he whipped another on her as she entered. "Well, hello there, Miss Brooke. You've been tough to track down." He grinned slyly, showing a distinct, heartless sneer.

Terri's eyes remained on the boy. "Owen, you okay, honey?" He nodded nervously. She made certain to keep her hand tucked blindly behind her back, concealing her weapons.

The mercenary found this unpleasant, however, and growled, "Bring both your hands into the open!" She flinched, and he tightened his grip on his gun. "_Now_."

Terri squinted her eyes. She had little practice in throwing knives, but all at once, without much thought, her hand swiftly came around her body and hurtled the blade at him. The man's head recoiled sharply against the impact before he collapsed to the ground.

Owen gawked then beamed. "Whoa Mom, where did you learn to do that!"

Terri's own mouth hung open too. "I have no idea." Suddenly, she snapped her eyes to him and wrapped him up in both arms. "Don't ever leave me again, baby, not ever, ever, ever!"

Owen was surprised as she cried into the top of his head and clutched him so tightly it hurt. He hugged her anyway and smiled. "I'm not, Mom. Stop being such a baby."

Terri laughed against her tears and kissed his face. "I love you so much."

"Sandy! Are you bothering your sister! Sandy Van Zant!"

"Mm?" Sandy jumped as Chastity dived into the floor and hid under her bed. "Wha?"

Sandy's dad barged into the room and glared suspiciously. "Sandy?"

Sandy stared at him. "Dad?"

"Is your sister in here? Are you behaving? What's going on?"

Sandy stood and hurried toward him. She ignored his defensive step back and threw both her arms around his neck. "Oh Dad, I can't believe you're really here!" she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused! I'll behave from now on, I promise!"

He stayed stiff a moment, too stunned to respond instantly, then slowly patted her back. "I-It's all right. There's no need to cry about it."

"I wanna join!" Chastity hurled herself onto Sandy's back and flung her arms around her neck. "I'm feeling left out!"

Sandy laughed and gripped her hands as the sisters laughed together.

_Five Years Later_

"You're a college graduate with your whole geeky science career ahead of you. Why the hell do you wanna get married and have kids?"

Sandy smiled at her circle of friends and shrugged. "I want a family. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Five years ago it would've been," laughed Chastity.

"Hey guys, check it out!" A small blonde woman snapped out a newspaper and pointed. "Vin Diesel has a new movie comin out! You think it'll be any good?"

Sandy scoffed. "It'll never be his best."

Chastity rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and the Chronicles of Riddick? Weren't you the same girl who didn't even want to see it with me cause you thought the first one would never produce a good sequel?"

Sandy grinned and shrugged. "Well, Big Sis, I guess you just had to be there."

**The End**


End file.
